Bond of an Ackerman
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "As Ackermans, we bind ourselves for all eternity to one being, one person. To serve and follow that person, to pledge our very life to protecting and being with them. That is the rare bond of the Ackermans." Slight AU.
1. Kenny

The lone figure in the room rested his head against the headboard of his bed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He did not hear anything, save for the commotion outside. As far as he knew, he was alone in his room.

Until the unwanted visitor cleared their throat.

He opened his eyes, letting out a sharp gasp as he looked in the direction the dark figure was. Leaning up against the wall, he could make out the tall figure of his grandson, the wide brimmed hat he wore easy to spot.

He frowned, staring at his grandson in the shadows. "So, you found your sister."

He did not need a light to know that Kenny Ackerman was scowling. "I told you I did."

He drew in a deep breath, unfazed by the sharp tone. "Have you...have you taken the time to dwell on what I said?" At the silence that stretched between them, he pressed on. "The Ackerman bond is an incredible occurrence with mystical-"

"Bull," Kenny snapped, irritated. He pushed himself up against the wall, his arms folded. "This bunch of nonsense about blood bonds and mystic connections is nothing but an old farts wild deathbed stories."

"It's the truth," he started, but then he stopped. Arguing with Kenny would get him nowhere. So, he merely sighed. Hopelessness clung to him, and he could only wonder if their legacy would truly be lost. "I cannot convince you of what it is. I can only tell you what it is. And it is the truth."

"If we Ackerman's are so powerful, why do we feel the need to serve anyone?" Kenny growled, irritated. "They should serve us, not the other way around! You won't find me serving anyone through some blood contract."

"Blood bond," he interjected softly.

"Do I look like I care?" Kenny snapped.

He sighed. "No, you do not. Which is such a shame that the potential for a bond will be wasted on you and your sister." A mere, ghost of a smile passed his lips. "There is always a unique someone who will take ahold of the Ackermans. A bond that is shared by blood, binding each other for eternity. It is not to be wasted, a rare occurrence." It was a deep bitterness that he had never found someone like that. No one had aroused him to form a bond, to faithfully serve.

But here, his grandson stood. So young and full of promise, and he scoffed at the potential the blood bond could give him.

Kenny let out a chuckle. "Boy, I should have come to visit you sooner. You have the wildest stories ever. Thanks for telling me what I will not do."

"Combine your blood with another's or not," his grandfather said softly. "You will still reach out to that one person you long to serve." He glanced at him. "The blood bond makes it permanent."

Kenny smirked. "I've spilled many blood. Maybe I spilled my so called 'master's' a long time ago."

"It will be their blood you cannot stand to see spilled," his grandfather growled, his eyes lighting up. "It is sacred, a special occurrence-"

"So I go around spilling their blood and combining their precious droplets with my own, but can't bare the thought of harming them?" Kenny questioned. It pained him to hear the doubt in his grandsons voice, the leering as if he thought it was a joke.

"I think I heard some stories about creatures feeding off of blood," Kenny continued. "Something about vampires." He grinned, showing his white teeth. "You telling me we're vampires, gramps?"

He let out a shuddering breath, wincing at the jab. "You are a sinful man," he said. He opened his eyes. "But failing your bonded is a terrible condemnation."

Kenny snorted, unfolding his arms as he strode for the door. "Then I just might forge a contract right now, just to add that sin to the list." He paused, glancing at his grandfather. "Did I tell you I found the king? Well, someone did. Turns out he's a hidden king, and the one in the spotlight is nothing more than a figure head. Anyway, I'm going to be the one to kill him." He chuckled as he left the room, plunging his grandfather once more into darkness and leaving him to wallow in despair.

* * *

Kenny Ackerman never really thought he would be finding out more 'mystics' about his Ackerman family legacy. But life was just full of surprises. Besides, his grandfather was dying, and that seemed to make the man eager to share what he knew. Death had a funny way of making people more agreeable.

Although, Kenny never thought he would get information this way.

Kenny had waited, and he had listened. He had scoffed, he doubted, but he took it all in. And when he left, he left with the further knowledge of the Ackerman blessing.

Or curse.

The way that old man went on, he had made it seem as if it was some sort of noble act to bind oneself to another. Like slavery. Not only slavery, but apparently the Ackerman Power was tied to the Ackerman Bond. An Ackerman Bond was strengthened when the Ackerman combined their blood with others. It was not necessarily servitude, but a fellowship.

But it was another fancy form of bondage.

Kenny'll just stick with the Ackerman Power and forget the Ackerman Bond.

In the streets, he scowled. "Bond indeed. Bind yourself for all eternity to someone? Ain't happening to me." In that moment, his eyes drifted up to see someone in the far distance. A Military Police officer, from the looks of it. He smirked, fingering his daggers as he began to tail the unassuming victim. "No siree," he hummed, vanishing into the dark.

No one was going to tame him, no one would bind him down. There was no one, he thought, who was even capable of keeping up with him.

Until he met Uri.

* * *

The Titan, that beast, was bowing to him! Why would it even bother? Someone as powerful as this Titan shifter was bowing to him. Him! A human.

An Ackerman.

His hatred burned within him with such an intensity that he did not even realize this new feeling inside of him.

A new awareness.

He hissed, glancing down to see tiny bits of blood dripping down his hand from a small wound. Dang it, when had he cut himself?

He glanced up to see the large Titan dripping blood from where Kenny had attacked him, his knife still embedded in his arm.

He smirked. Good, so he got the Titan as well.

But why did he feel so light headed all of the sudden?

The Titan, or demon, whatever Kenny assumed he was, finally turned his gaze back to the Ackerman. But there was no malice, not even anger, but fear, as he bowed to Kenny.

A king, a Titan, a being with incredible power even as he bled before Kenny, was bowing to him.

Yes, things got really interesting when he met Uri Reiss.

* * *

Kenny strode forward, not bothering to stay silent. He glanced down at the human resting in the grass. His pale, gaunt face almost looked peaceful, yet pained. His hair wafted in the wind, yet his eyes flickered open as Kenny approached him.

"'Sup?" Kenny asked, casually leaning against a tree and folding his arms.

Uri's mouth twitched in faint amusement. "Just dwelling on a few things," he said simply.

Kenny grunted in response, already feeling the boredom seeping in. But he stayed where he was, not truly in the mood to talk much. He glanced once more at Uri, the king of humanity.

Yes, he never thought that he would befriend the very man he sought to kill, nor did he think he would become a trusted companion to the Titan shifter. But there were many things that took Kenny by surprise, such as his Ackerman Power, a power he was eager to use and explore.

"Tell me about the Ackerman Bond," Uri said finally, breaking the silence.

Kenny gave a start, blinking, before laughing harshly. "Oh man, not you too!" he chuckled. "It's nothing but an old wives tale." He chuckled, leaning back against the tree. "Some sacred nonsense that bonds an Ackerman to someone else that they yearn to protect." He shrugged. "A sign and bond of respect. It's useless junk."

Uri hummed. "I figured as much. But still, I couldn't help but wonder. It is a unique thought; for a being so powerful to be eternally bonded to another." He clenched his fists. "Even someone as strong as I is limited in my abilities."

"Apparently, the Ackerman Bond has something to do with the combination of blood," Kenny scoffed.

Uri nodded absentmindedly. "It does sound far-fetched, but then again, so is the idea of Titan shifters. I only wondered…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "There are many things that I do not understand." He glanced at Kenny. "Especially when it comes to you."

Kenny looked at Uri thoughtfully before smirking. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he displayed a knife. "Hey, why not give it a try?" Without elaborating, he slid the knife across his palm, red droplets of his blood dripping onto the grass. "Just for fun?" Kenny continued.

Uri blinked, eyeing the knife. A flicker of shock and wariness came across his face. "You would really tamper with such unknown knowledge?"

Kenny shrugged. "Hey, life is short. Especially for you. Why not?" His smirk grew. "Let's see how much this old wives tale rings true." With that, he handed the knife to Uri, still dripping faintly with his own blood.

Uri glanced at the knife before letting out a sigh, sliding the knife over his own palm.

But even as his blood dripped onto the ground, even as Uri calmly took the knife and sliced open his own palm, Kenny could feel his every being thrum. Every part of him was aware, aware of his surroundings. He faltered for a moment, even as Uri gripped his hand, his open wound covering Kenny's, their blood mixing. In that moment, nothing mattered. All he became aware of was Uri.

Kenny couldn't help but wonder what kind of a decision he had made.

Everything around him faded as he felt something intangible establish between them, and for the first time, Kenny was uncertain.

Uri looked at him, his gaze indifferent. "Are you aware of what you have done?"

Kenny locked eyes with him, suddenly reserved. "I am."

* * *

No, he was not.

He knew what he had done. But if he had been aware of what the consequences would have been, he would have taken a different route.

He would never admit that out loud though, at least, not to the living.

"I've made a mistake," Kenny said in the silent, dark room.

But no one answered, no one was around, save for the regretful ghosts that lingered. Even his grandfather remained forever silent, his corpse staring back up at him.

Kenny chuckled. "Funny, because I never admit to something like that. But that Ackerman Bond you were talking about? Well, I did what you said not to do." He let out a sight, sitting back down in the one chair left in the room. "I formed a blood bond with someone, binding myself forever to them. You'll probably be rolling in your grave at the moment, but I had to try it out."

He leaned his head back, frowning. "Despite all that I said, I am now in a contract that binds me to this person. I can't get out." He chuckled. "The annoying thing is that, I'm not sure I want to get out. I want to protect that person now. He's cursed me."

He frowned, staring and seeing nothing. "Even now, I am uncertain." He shook his head. "Dang it, when did I become so sentimental?" He stood up rapidly, placing his hat back on his head. "This blood bond between me and him is warping with my brain. I haven't killed anyone in weeks!"

With a grunt, he turned his back on the body on the bed, stalking out of the room. "I can't make sense of anything, and it's driving me crazy." He halted for a minute, glancing once more in the dark room.

"The Ackerman Bond," he started bitterly. "Is really nothing more than a curse." With that, he slammed the door shut, sealing his fate, and his words.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm not too sure about this one. It was something that's been playing around in my head, and I never got down to publishing it till now. If I didn't publish it, I would never work on it. *shrugs* Am I the only one that thinks it interesting that both Kenny, Levi and Mikasa are so fiercely loyal to different individuals, such as Uri, Erwin and Eren? No? Okay...**


	2. Levi

Levi did not know how or when it had started. He did not even know that such a thing could exist. But, apparently, it mattered enough if Kenny kept persistently bugging him about it.

"Have you met someone?"

At the time, Levi would just frown and shake his head, too young to understand. He still did not understand what Kenny had meant. But as a child, he just took it as one of Kenny's crazy questions. But, the older man had always seemed a bit relieved with Levi's answer.

"Don't go spilling your blood to anyone," Kenny had joked. "Apparently, you don't know who's going to take it." He smirked, sending a small shiver of fear through young Levi's small frame. "You just might find yourself losing your soul." He leaned in closer. "Do you want to lose your soul?"

Levi shook his head timidly. "No."

Kenny nodded, sitting back, as if satisfied. "Good. Now, don't spill your blood rashly."

Levi frowned, cocking his head as he wondered at what that could mean. Did it mean not to lose in a fight? He was already aware that to bleed meant you were hurt, and if you were hurt, you could not fight back properly.

"I won't get hurt," Levi said confidently.

Kenny snorted, leaning back with a frown. "Arrogant brat," he muttered, relaxing in his chair. He cocked his head, gazing at Levi. "You know anything about the Ackerman's?"

Levi swallowed, nervous once more. This question was almost too easy. It was like he was meant to fail, he knew he would fail. "It's my last name," he finally answered.

Kenny scoffed, pushing himself away from the table. "I'm done with you now." With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Levi alone.

Levi frowned, watching him leave. How had he offended Kenny this time? Was it because of the deceptively easy question? Perhaps, as it didn't take much to offend Kenny. Levi grimaced, hugging his knees to his chest as he dwelled on those thoughts.

Hopeless. That's what he was. He had answered what he thought to be one simple question, and he had driven Kenny away. Confusion was an old friend and a well known feeling to Levi at the point, but he had learned to hide his inner feelings well.

Kenny still had not come back, and Levi had retreated to his room for the night. The four walls and the shut door offered him a sense of safety. He could see everything, and he knew where everything was. The walls were thin, and Levi could hear if anyone was approaching him with ill intentions. In fact, anyone coming after him probably meant him harm in the first place.

At night, Levi would clutch the one pillow he had close, fingering the dagger hidden beneath it. He never took it out, aware that a hidden weapon was a powerful weapon. It was a smooth, small weapon, and it was all he had at the moment.

But tonight, alone and in the dark, he decided to take it out. With what light that was left, he stared at the small blade. It was not much, barely a cutting knife, but it was a knife he knew how to use. It was still sharp, and it was easy to hide.

He touched the tip of the edge lightly with his finger, feeling his skin press against the blade. Any harder, and he would break his skin and draw blood.

"Don't spill your blood ratilly."

Levi frowned at Kenny's words, the very same words that echoed in his memory. He had spilled his blood before. He had scrapped up his knees, cut his fingers, banged up his head. What did Kenny even mean about not spilling his blood? The confusion only grew, along with the first question Kenny had asked him.

"Have you met someone?"

He had met many people, many different people. How was he supposed to answer that? Maybe he should have said 'yes' instead. That way, he wouldn't be lying. But Kenny's final question, the one that drove him off, confused Levi even more.

"You know anything about the Ackerman's?"

His name was an Ackerman. His mother was an Ackerman. It was just another name, an extra word for him to say. But it could be turned into a legend if need be. It could serve as a warning to others, or it could mark him with an unwanted burden, tag him for someone he wasn't meant to be.

But it was still his name.

"I am an Ackerman," Levi whispered softly.

Just a little harder, and he would break the skin. His skin.

He blinked in surprise, coming back to his senses when he felt the small sting of the knife prick his finger. He watched as the crimson blood trailed down the blade before dripping onto the sheets.

He sat up, staring at the tiny droplets. There was nothing different about them. It was just blood. Spilled blood that was shed rashly.

He grimaced, noting that his sheets were now ruined and he would have to figure out a way to clean them. He glanced at the knife, still stained with his blood. The red bled into the tainted metal, and he could not help but stare at it in wonder.

He had never noticed how bright a color red was.

He quickly used a rag to wipe at his bleeding finger, the small trickle of blood finally stopping. Nothing had happened. No one came for him, and he was still intact. So what was so wrong with spilling blood? His blood?

He slid the knife back under his pillow, the tainted blade forgotten for but a moment.

* * *

Kenny checked his room.

He never checked Levi's room.

Levi stood in the corner nervously, watching as Kenny stared at the small bed. He wondered what had caused Kenny to even come up here in the first place. There was nothing that should bring Kenny up there.

The small prick on his finger throbbed, causing Levi to winch. He hid his hand behind his back, standing up rigidly. His gaze followed the older man, watching as Kenny simply stared at the small bed Levi usually slept on.

"So," Kenny said, finally speaking up. "You spilled your precious Ackerman blood." He glared at Levi, his gaze unreadable.

Levi stayed still, not daring to speak up.

Kenny continued pointing his glare at Levi, even as he strode towards the door. "Alright," he grouched. "We're heading out." Levi had no choice but to follow after him. He hated walking in the dirty streets, yet he said nothing as Kenny led the way.

"So," Kenny started as he slammed the door shut. "You know about your precious Ackerman Power." He glanced at Levi. "Well?"

Levi nodded quickly, falling into step beside Kenny. "An awakening of power."

"Yeah, well, don't go around relying on that ability," Kenny gruffed. "It'll get you killed." He sighed, actually looking annoyed that he had to explain this. "The Ackerman Power comes with a curse. You actually have to form an Ackerman Bond with someone. You gotta share your blood, or whatever. Touch it, drink it, I don't care what you do. Blood needs to touch blood.

He coughed. "Anyway, you bind yourself to the one person you are meant to follow and protect. That kind of junk. It's bondage to your 'blood bond,' and it's your problem."

Levi took in all this new information that Kenny was spewing, staring silently at the ground. He had been taught many things in Kenny's care. If living with Kenny could eve be counted as 'care.' But he had been taught how to survive, how to fight. He knew the best ways to kill a person, or how to escape out of tough situations.

He had learned how to kill, all thanks to Kenny.

But this odd stuff he was talking about...this Ackerman Bond, he did not know what to make of it. Was it more of the shaded truth that he was not meant to know?

"You bind yourself to someone," Kenny continued, smirking. "For eternity. That person becomes your blood bond. Your 'bonded' if you will."

Levi frowned, confused. "My blood bond?" he echoed. He clamped his mouth shut, realizing that he should not have spoken up if he desired more answers, but Kenny did not seem to mind the interruption.

Instead, he looked almost passive as he nodded at Levi's question. "Yeah, your blood bond or bonded. However you word it, that person is still the same to all Ackermans when they create the bond. They are your master, to put it bluntly."

Levi blinked, nearly freezing up in his steps. A master? He could have a...a master? Someone commanding what he did, someone who controlled his life? He shivered at the thought.

Kenny noted his unease and chuckled madly. "The Ackerman's are slaves. Always have been, and always will be." He scoffed. "That's why you shouldn't spill your blood ratilly. You will feel a connection with whomever you touch, and you will feel compelled to perform a bond with them." He shrugged. "However, I think both individuals, the Ackerman and the other guy, have to acknowledge the bond to make it permanent." He glared at Levi. "Don't go making that mistake. Do you want to be a slave?"

Levi shook his head. "No." The very thought of being a slave to anyone, being forced to bond with someone, was a disturbing thought. What if he was bonded to someone like Kenny?

He instantly thought of his mother. He could only remember her vaguely, but he could not help but wonder about her situation, the situations that led to her death. Had she created a bond with anyone? Was that what got her killed?

If that was what being an Ackerman was about, than Levi hated his last name. It was a name bound with a curse, a curse he did not want. He hunched his shoulders, pulling his worn cloak tight around him as he passed by other people in an effort to make himself smaller than before. As long as he kept a good distance from other and avoided physical touch, than he decreased the risk of becoming a slave to someone else, right?

"Hey," Kenny said, pulling Levi from his thoughts. "Don't go spilling your blood ratilly, you understand?"

Levi stared at the older man, sensing the sudden weight and intensity of his words. Freedom was a rare thing down here. Many were enslaved, either to someone else or to self destructive habits. Those people wound up in a shallow grave or in the ditch.

Levi wanted to be neither. But now, his blood could be his undoing.

He nodded in response. "I understand."

* * *

That was years ago, when Levi had been a child. A confused child.

"Hey! Levi Bro!" Isabel shrieked, leaping towards him. The young red head moved surprisingly fast, landing in front of Levi and causing him to blink at her wide smile. "What's got you making a face like that?"

"He's thinking, Isabel," Furlan groaned, not even looking up from whatever he was working on. "Leave him alone."

Isabel frowned peering at Levi. He leaned back a bit at her sudden, close proximity. "Looks like it hurts," she commented.

Levi huffed, leaning forward in his seat and ruffling her hair. Isabel yelped indignantly as he tight pigtails were messed up slightly. "For you, maybe," he commented wryly.

She scowled. "Hey! I can think! I'm actually really smart!"

"Yeah?" Furlan asked. "Than what's twenty-six plus seven?"

Levi smirked as he got up from the stiff chair while Isabel struggled to come up with an answer. "It's thirty-three," he stated calmly.

Furlan frowned. "The question was meant for her."

"Yeah," Levi commented, glancing back at Isabel. "But her thinking looked like it hurt." Isabel stuck out her tongue playfully at his response.

Levi moved towards the ODM gear that Furlan had recently cleaned. His fingers lightly brushed up against the gear, the cold metal igniting a sudden desire to use it once more. Though he never spoke up about it, the feeling of flying through the air was exhilarating.

Stealing this equipment was more than worth it.

"Should we go out for a spin?" Furlan asked, grinning up at Levi. The Ackerman glanced at his blonde companion, catching the knowing smirk. Furlan knew, and he understood the feeling.

Levi smirked back. "Why not?"

Isabel leaped upwards into the air, pumping her fist. "All right! Let's go out and fly!" She eagerly hopped over, gathering her gear. "I'll be faster than Levi Bro!"

Levi couldn't help but scoff. "Don't get your hopes up. And let's try and not catch anymore unwanted attention." He tilted his head up, dark hair falling out of his eyes. "Let's make this a bit more relaxing."

Furlan blinked. "Whoa, you want to be relaxed?"

"Guess all that hard thinking really did do something to the brain, huh?" Isabel teased.

Levi shrugged as he strapped on his ODM gear. "If you want to waste a good opportunity to fly while running from others, be my guest." The gear clicked into place as Levi moved. He knew how to strap on the gear with his eyes closed. It was natural for him, just like using his Ackerman power…

...with his Ackerman Bond-

He pushed the thought away abruptly. No. he was not going to think about that. Not here, not now. Besides, why of all days was he having these types of thoughts?

As Isabel cheered and gathered her gear, and Farlen commented about the noise, Levi stood in silence. He was quickly washed up in Isabel's eagerness and Furlan's wry humor as they all made their way down the streets and up the buildings.

* * *

In moments, he was flying through the air. His cape tugged on the breeze as he zipped by, quickly speeding up and ahead of his two companions. The cold air slapped at his cheeks, but it was a feeling of exhilaration that he normally never received. He closed his eyes briefly, soaking in this addicting feeling. The threat of falling always loomed at large for them, and it was that very threat that made this so enjoyable to him.

Yes, this was his relaxation.

"Hey! Levi Bro! You're moving awfully fast. I didn't think this was a race!" Isabel called out cheekily.

Levi glanced back to see Isabel speeding up towards him. Her red hair was whipping about, her twin pigtails flapping about. Her pale cheeks were now pink from the wind, her smile bright. Determination was etched in her brow as she sped up, easily keeping pace with him and Furlan.

"It's not, because you would lose!"

In that moment, Levi looked up as Furlan zoomed past him, his laugh echoing before fading as he pulled up ahead. Levi's eyes narrowed as he took in the silent challenge. He tightened his grip on the handles, already preparing himself to chase after Furlan. After all, Levi never accepted a challenge he knew he couldn't win.

And he knew he could win this one.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't looking!" Isabel protested.

Levi adjusted his hold on the ODM gear. "Stop fussing and speed up," he ordered before racing after Furlan. He picked up speed, he began chasing after the blonde man. Furlan glanced back, a taunting smirk on his face as Levi passed him by. "You're getting slow," Furlan called after him.

Levi tossed him a look. "And who is falling behind?"

"YAHOO!" Isabel hollored as she flew past them both, her smile widening. The wind once more tugged on her cape, and Levi wondered if she was going to get tangled up in the thick fabric.

"The both of us," Furlan stated, scowling as he tried to pursue Isabel. Levi did the same, pulling up ahead and past Farlen. In a matter of seconds, he flew below Isabel before cutting in front of her, once more in the lead.

"Bro! I'm getting faster!" Isabel shouted.

Levi glanced at her with a small smirk. "Not as fast as me."

Isabel frowned, a challenge igniting inside of her. "I will be!" she promised quickly. "Soon, I'll be faster!"

"Hey! We've got company!" Furlan shouted suddenly.

Levi looked back, his almost relaxing moment shattered somewhat as he looked back and caught the faint shadows of several figures not too far behind them.

"There are four of them, and fifty meters behind!" Furlan shouted. He glanced back. "But there aren't that many today."

Levi frowned, noting how fast their pursuers were moving. He knew this territory well, and losing them wouldn't be too much of a problem. The MP's always gave up eventually.

Isabel huffed. "Those military police guys just don't learn." She brightened up suddenly, turning her attention to Levi. "Hey! Levi! Wasn't that cool, what I just said?"

Levi couldn't help but sigh at her comment. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned, resigned. Because, Isabel was most likely to do something like that. Something that would get them caught, or damage their ODM gear.

"We can't afford to lead them straight to our hideout. I know it's a pain," he started. "But," here, he glanced at his two companions. "Isabel, Furlan."

Both of them brightened up as he addressed them, even as Levi adjusted his ODM gear, they understood what needed to be done. They knew the drill.

He smirked. Well, he wanted to go out for a spin anyway. This wasn't any different, right? "Here we go," he announced, zooming forward.

The many people below on the ground watched as the three humans fell from the sky with rapid speed. Many fell, cowering to the floor as Levi's feet barely brushed up against the ground. He leaped back upwards, his gear carrying him into the sky. The indignant and enraged shouts faded behind him. He was followed after by Isabel's excited shrieks and the mess he left behind.

He ducked in between buildings and through archways, the sound of his gear and the wind filling his ears. He spun, increasing in speed. He knew this area, he knew what to do in these types of situations. His breakneck speed filled him with a careless exhilaration.

"They're still coming after us," Furlan warned. "And they're even closer than before."

Levi glanced behind him once more, eyes narrowing instantly. Where had that speed and determination come from? The MPs were never this good before.

"They might not be military police," Levi said suddenly. He ignored Isabel's confused glance as he turned sharply. "I'll have to see for myself." He nodded to them. "You two, double back fast and leave the rest to me."

Isabel smirked while Furlan grinned. "Of course," the blonde said, his eyes twinkling. "You do what you do best."

"Go get 'em bro!" Isabel shouted as he raced on back, her cheers fading behind.

Levi moved sharply, flying upwards. He past by the hooded pursuers before roughly jerking back. His gaze past over their thick, green capes. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the blue and white crest of the Wings of Freedom.

Tch, so he was right. They were being pursued by the Scouts.

He scoffed. Apparently, they were so well heard of that the Survey Corps had to come after them. In a way, he was flattered, and a bit annoyed.

"Time to lose you guys," he muttered, dropping out of sight. He was curious. Just how good were the Scouts? Did their reputation proceed them? But more importantly, what had he done to gain the Scout's attention? He really did not want the Survey Corps to get involved in his life. They should just stick to battling Titans instead.

He glanced over his shoulder, noting that the Scouts were still not too far behind him. Only two were pursuing him so far. One was even closer than before.

Levi changed tactics, his movements becoming sharper but more controlled as he tried to shake his tail. But the one pursuer still managed to keep him in his sights, even speeding up. In that moment, his hood was pushed back to reveal blonde hair, his blue eyes narrowed in determination.

Levi smirked.

Heh, this one was good.

Levi flicked his wrist, changing direction rapidly.

But, this Scout wasn't not good enough.

He swung back, his speed increasing as he let density do all the work in pulling him down. He quickly lurched upwards, his back arching. But his blonde pursuer changed tactics just as quickly. He didn't move as sharply as Levi, but his speed was maintained as he kept Levi in his sights.

"Alright," Levi muttered. "I've lost interest." With that, he ducked into an alleyway. He flipped and turned, avoiding the tight spots as he moved with blinding speed. He did not lose traction, nor did he stumble as he spun upside down, observing his surroundings.

Nothing. His pursuers were nowhere in sight.

He huffed. In a way, he was a little disappointed that the challenge was over and done with. But...he was still annoyed that his day had been interrupted.

"That got a little crazy," he muttered as he landed, coming to a running halt. His boots scuffed against the ground as he walked. He couldn't help but grin in wry amusement. "I hope none of them crashed."

He was alerted to the rushing sound a moment too late. He barely had time to raise his hands to protect himself as his new adversary crashed into him from out of nowhere. Levi grunted as he was flung backwards, but he regained his footing.

He adjusted his stance, feeling the full force of his enemy land on him. In that moment, his gaze locked with this new man, his face twisted in a scowl.

Levi launched forward, flipping the larger man over his shoulder and sending him crashing to the ground. He leaped upwards, putting some distance between the two of them. His eyes surveyed the area, noting that there should be at least one more Scout.

The man who had been just as fast as him. The man who had been a slight challenge.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to get lost in thought. He had to escape. With that thought, he hooked one of his ODM cables.

Movement from up above caused him to look up, and he received his answer on the missing Scout.

He fell from the sky, literally, his blades drawn. Levi ducked out of the way, his ODM cables snapping as the sword cut right through them. He growled as he was pushed back, flipping over and slamming into a nearby brick wall. His back exploded in pain, but he did not cry out as he crumbled to the ground.

"You brought him down, Erwin?" the first man asked, clearly startled. Levi resisted scowling, even as his hand slipped into his inner pockets to withdraw his dagger.

There is no way he would ever go down this easily.

"No," the man, Erwin, answered.

Ah, so this man was smart.

Levi lunged forward, blade out. The sharp weapon slashed at Erwin's hand, cutting through the skin. Faint traces of blood splattered onto the ground and onto the hilt of Levi's small dagger.

Tch, he'd have to clean that weapon later.

The small cut did nothing to deter Erwin as he brought his blades up to defend himself. Levi brought up his knife quickly, counter attacking. He ducked out of the way, knowing that his small knife would not be enough to hold off those two swords. His best bet was to aim low and end this quickly.

He brought up his knife, but not quickly enough as the blades slashed at his wrists. Levi grunted as his own blood splattered into his sleeves from the swords. Dang it, and this Scout had already managed to injure him!

Erwin lunged forward as they both grappled for control. Levi's wrists were seized, even as his bloodied knife lingered over the Scout's forehead. Levi stumbled back, ready to lash out with his legs and use a dirty trick all knew how to use on bigger men.

In that moment, Levi got a good look of his adversary. He narrowed his eyes as the pressure on his wrists were tightened, his blood now soaking on Erwin's hands. Even hunched over, this Scout was taller than Levi.

This was why he hated tall people.

Levi let out a small gasp, not of pain, but of surprise. His entire body was thrumming, and he became alert. Everything around him was sharper, more intense. He became aware of his surroundings, but nothing was more vibrant than the man holding him captive.

 _"Don't go spilling your blood ratilly."_

Kenny's words echoed back to him, a foreboding message, an unwanted reminder. Even as his own blood dripped on Erwin's clenched hands, the very hand that Levi had cut, he understood what Kenny had meant.

As those blue eyes met his, Levi's own grey gaze widened in shock.

No...it couldn't be…

Was this man now...his blood bond?


	3. Levi: Part 2

He knelt before him, before that scout.

 _Before his bonded._

He scowled at the thought, even as they handcuffed him and forced him to his knees before Erwin.

 _His blood bond._

Levi gritted his teeth, rage filling him. How could he have been so blind? He never thought such a bond would activate! He didn't even think it was possible.

But blood had mixed with blood; his and Erwin's.

He fixed his dark glare on the tall, blonde Scout who stood before him. He listened to everything that man said, took it all in and filed it away for further use. But he said nothing. Even though Erwin did not glance at him, Levi could tell that he was aware of his every movements. He had a feeling that Erwin was just as aware of him as Levi was of him.

"You are the leader, right?" Erwin asked, fixing his blue-eyed gaze on Levi.

Ah, finally, he was being addressed.

"Have you ever received any military training?" Erwin asked.

Levi remained silent, not moving an inch. Though his gaze visibly darkened.

Erwin sighed. It was such a small sound, that Levi barely heard it. But it was there, and it was a sound that showed that someone was thinking deeply, someone who was heavy with regret.

"That is the face of a man who wants to kill me and escape," Erwin commented.

The comment was so sudden and unexpected, that Levi blinked in surprise. Kill him? Did Levi want to kill him? Did he _look_ like he wanted to kill him? Sure, escape was his top priority, but to kill him?

But yes, even as Erwin spoke, Levi realized that he did want to kill him. He wanted to kill the very man who caught him and bound him in chains.

Plus, he even had the nerve to make him kneel in the dirt! Yes, killing him would be quite invigorating.

As those dark thoughts circled around him, something inside of Levi twitched and recoiled in shock. The very thought of kill Erwin, of spilling his blood, filled Levi with a purpose, but it also...it sickened him.

Why would killing this man, killing anyone, sicken him?

He clenched his bound fists, his wounded palm suddenly itching. It was an effect of the blood bond, just an effect, he reminded himself. He would kill Erwin, regardless of what this new, accidental bond was. Thank God it was only accidental, and Levi had no intention of willingly completing it.

So consumed with his thoughts, Levi missed Erwin's next words and the meaning behind them until he was roughly grabbed by the hair. His face was slammed down and into the murky ground, the mud and who knows what else smearing his face. He struggled to move, but his captor remained firm. Levi grunted, wrenching part of his face out of the muck and fixing his sharp gaze on Erwin's indifferent one. No matter what, kneeling or not, he wanted to look this man in the eye.

"I'll ask you again." This time, Erwin's voice was chilling, a cold edge in his words as he looked down at Levi. "Where did you learn vertical maneuvering?"

Levi said nothing, his glare intensifying. Neither man broke away from their staredown. Levi could make out Isabel and Furlan's cries as they rapidly explained themselves for his sake, but Levi still said nothing. Even as Erwin was given the answer he sought, the man did not look away from Levi.

The desire to kill him was even stronger now.

Levi barely had time to gasp before his face was forced even further into the muck. Even as his nose and mouth filled with the disgusting fluids, he still heard Erwin's voice clearly.

"What are your names? My name is Erwin Smith."

Erwin Smith. Yes, he would kill him.

The stabbing pain of horror was still there, and dang it, his palm was itching.

He was lifted up from the wet murk, facing Erwin once more.

"What is your name?" Erwin repeated.

He spat, more to get the revolting taste of the dirty water out of his mouth than as a sign of rebellion. "It's Levi," he all but growled.

Erwin's mouth twitched slightly. If it was in amusement or disapproval, he could not tell. "Levi," he repeated.

Levi bristled at the sound of his name coming from that man. It set him on edge, and he did not like it.

"Would you make a deal with me?" Erwin asked, kneeling down in front of him. At this moment, they were eye to eye, almost equals. Both were kneeling before each other, both were touching the same filth of the Underground.

But...a deal?

Levi went still. Did he know about the Ackerman Bond? Was that his intent?

"...Deal?" Levi asked, almost hoarsely. His heart began to beat at a rapid pace, panic setting in. The wound on his hand, still bleeding from Erwin's sword, still itched.

"Lend me your strength," Erwin started. "And join the Survey Corps."

Levi's eyes widened in slight shock. Join the Survey Corps? He barely heard what Erwin was saying from then on. Yes, he understood that Erwin would turn them over to the Military Police. If he did, there was no hope for him and his companions. But still, he had to ask.

"And if I refuse?" he asked in an almost breathless whisper.

Erwin seemed to be expecting that. "I turn you over to the Military Police."

No surprise there.

Levi glanced over where Furlan and Isabel were being contained. He locked eyes with Farlen, a silent agreement passing between them.

He gritted his teeth. He was up against the wall, with no choice left but the one presented before him. He hated the odds that were stacked against him, he hated being forced to make such a choice. In fact, it wasn't a choice at all.

He fixed his stare on Erwin, straightening up in that moment. "Very well," he growled. "I'll join your Survey Corps."

But even as he said it, even as Erwin smiled triumphantly, Levi could not help but feel that he had just sealed his fate in an unimaginable event.

Erwin nodded. "Good." His voice became lower, his hand resting on his knee. Levi's eyes flickered over to see the red blood from where he had cut him trickling down.

 _Drip, drip…_

Levi inwardly winced at the sight of the red blood falling to the ground.

"Show me your wings, Levi," Erwin said, standing up. "Show me that I was right." With that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

The carriage ride was both long and uncomfortable. Levi looked out the window, staring at nothing as the many buildings passed by. Beside him, Isabel was letting out surprised gasps of delight as she looked at everything. Furlan was more reserved, although, there was an interest in his eyes.

Levi's eyes flickered over to his two companions before he went back to staring out the window. Everything was in a different color. It was noisier than what he had initially expected.

He curled and uncurled his fingers, rubbing at the bandage that concealed his wound. The cut he had received from his first fight with Erwin still hadn't healed properly.

He continued rubbing at the bandage, his thoughts muddled with confusion. Did he, or did he not create a bond with that blonde scout? He wasn't too sure. Kenny had been pretty vague when he had explained the Ackerman Bond. Levi was sure that both he and Erwin had injured each other, and they had both mixed their blood, albeit unknowingly.

" _You actually have to form an Ackerman Bond with someone. Blood needs to touch blood."_ Kenny's words came back to him, still jeering and taunting him.

Scowling, Levi unraveled the bandage, glaring at the red mark on his palm. He hadn't willingly created the bond. Was it even a bond? So far, he hadn't felt anything unusual. But Kenny had told him that both he and the other participant had to acknowledge the bond to make it permanent. To form a connection, they had to be made aware of the bond.

Levi's glare intensified. Well, he refused to acknowledge the bond, he refused to acknowledge whatever hold Erwin had on him. He refused to fall under his Ackerman family curse.

He hissed in mild annoyance, scratching at the wound. He ceased his movements, tucking his hand away and going back to staring out the window. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the itching would not go away.

Whatever the case, he was out of the Underground. He was being delivered to the Survey Corps, where he would be sent out to fight and kill Titans. No matter what situation, he was being forced to do something against his will, bond or no.

He leaned his forehead against the cold glass, even as the carriage came to a halt. Maybe the only way to free himself from this bond was to kill Erwin. It wasn't that bad of an idea. He had already made the decision that Erwin was going to die anyway. He had a bone to pick with him, and he wanted a rematch of their fight.

"Hey!" their escort shouted. "The carriage stopped, you need to move." Isabel's gasps of awe and Furlan's comment about the sun became background noise to Levi. All he was aware of was that annoying itch on his hand.

Levi sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as he stood up and exited the carriage. Acknowledged bond or not, Erwin was already dictating his life.

* * *

Complicated. It was all so complicated.

They had faced off their fist Titan outside of the walls. They had witnessed just what a Titan was capable of. Levi hadn't had time to take in everything; it had been a fight or flight moment. Many fought, and many fled. Levi wasn't presented with the option of fleeing.

He still recalled how the Titan's blood burned at him when he sliced through the neck. He could still recall the exact moment he feared for Isabel and Furlan's life. He had told them he would wake care of the Titan's, and that was what he intended to do. He would do anything to keep them out of danger.

They had worked together as one, him and his comrades. They had brought the one Titan down and survived. After the initial adrenaline rush had worn off, he had been able to take in Isabel's excitement and Furlan's relief.

They did good.

But that initial thought became muddled in confusion when they had all regrouped at the initial hideout: an old abandoned castle. As Levi had been preparing to unsaddle his horse, Erwin had brushed past him, his comment so subtle that Levi had almost missed it. He wasn't even sure if Erwin had spoken.

" _So your wings are the real thing after all, Levi."_

Levi scowled as he gripped the saddle, pulling it off of the horse. He didn't know what game Erwin was playing at, but he didn't intend to make things easier for the other man. He still had Isabel and Furlan to take care of, and he still had to make it back to the walls alive with them.

And on top of that, they still had a job to do: retrieve the documents for Lovof.

This was why Levi left most of the planning to Furlan, even though he would sometimes voice his own opinion. Furlan seemed to be certainly capable of coming up with the complicated details around this messed up situation they had landed themselves in.

But he still didn't know why he had been sent to guard the passage to the barracks. Here they were, taking shelter with the Scouts in a ruined castle for the night. The floors were dirty, and they were supposed to sleep on those dirty floors!

At least his bedroll was clean.

He let out a small sigh as he listened to Furlan explain the plan. They were to get the documents they were sent to steal for Lovof. Apparently, Erwin Smith had brought the documents with him. In a way, Levi had to give him credit. Bringing something important along with you was the easiest way to keep an eye on it.

"You think he would have the documents on him?" Levi questioned, finally breaking his silence.

Furlan shrugged. "He would have to have brought them with him." He pointed to the large overhanging passage. "Isabel and I will search his bags while you keep a lookout for Erwin. If he comes back before the signal, stop him."

Now Levi was aroused. "Stop him? You mean start a fight?" Hm, yes, that would be one easy way to snap the tall, blonde guys neck.

Something inside of him recoiled once more, his palm burning. He hissed, rubbing his palm against his pant leg. It had already been several weeks since they had been dragged into the Scouts by Erwin, which meant it had been several weeks since Levi had been injured with that small cut on his hand from Erwin's sword. So why was it still bothering him? It should have been healed by now!

Could it have something to do with the bond?

He closed his eyes briefly. He had also injured Erwin as well, thier bleeding hands had touched. Was this affecting him in some way? He glared at the long red mark stretching across his palm. It still looked fresh, barely a day old, and now it was itching like crazy.

He did not see Furlan's disapproving frown. "Don't draw attention," he warned.

Right, he was assigned to guard the passage for the unwanted blondie. Maybe he could kill him quietly…

As if reading his mind, Furlan spoke up once more. "And don't kill him, even by accident. After all, if we lose an officer outside the walls, we'll be in big trouble."

Levi hissed, more out of discomfort than annoyance. "Right," he muttered, still rubbing his itching palm. Now the discomfort was traveling from his palm to his entire hand. He hid his hand behind his back, clenching his fist as he followed them down the halls. He needed to work past the discomfort, but he hoped this wasn't something he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

Isabel glanced at him as they walked down the halls, a small frown on her face. "You alright, bro?" she asked.

Levi didn't even look her way. "Yeah," he said curtly. Then, before he could stop himself, he asked, "Why?"

She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. "You look a little...weird." She smirked. "Are you getting homesick?"

Levi huffed. "As if." He curled his fingers, relaxing slightly as he realized that the itching had mercifully stopped. He brought his hand up to his chest, surveying the red scratch marks. Red welts were starting to form on his hand from the scratching, and he winced at the hideous sight.

Isabel made a small sound. "Wow bro! What'd you do to your hand?"

Furlan glanced over just as Levi folded his hands behind his back. The other man frowned, observing Levi with a careless air. "He might have fallen into some poison ivy," he commented.

Isabel's eyes widened. "Levi's been poisoned?" Her voice rose to near hysterics. She gaped, staring at Levi with panic.

"Keep your voice down!" Levi hissed, smacking his hand over Isabel's mouth. "I am not poisoned." He glared at Furlan. "Just search through the blondie's bags so we can get out of here."

Furlan nodded, grabbing Isabel's arm and dragging her to the barracks. Isabel's protests about Levi being 'poisoned' were cut off by Furlan's exasperated explanations.

Levi was left alone, finally, in the dim halls. The firelight flickered against the walls as he leaned on the cold stone. This place was almost eerie, but just as cold and damp as the Underground. He shook his head of the thought, staying focused, yet failing at keeping boredom away.

He looked at his hand once more, not feeling any sort of pain for the moment. He frowned though when his wound began to throb, a warm, pleasant feeling traveling through him. He was, in that instant, relaxed, almost lulled into a sense of peace.

Someone was approaching him. He didn't know how he knew, but someone was approaching him. They were not a threat to him; they never were.

 _How did he know that?_

Levi's eyelids began to close, and he leaned his head back. He was relaxed, yet he was on the alert at the same time. Everything came into focus, from the crackle of the flames to the soft footsteps approaching him.

His eyes flew wide open. Footsteps? Was someone coming already? Even as he prepared himself for a confrontation, something inside of him told him that he had nothing to fear. His hand still felt warm, beginning from that small wound he had received from Erwin in the Underground.

His eyes narrowed when he recognized the figure coming forward. Even before the figure emerged from the dark, he recognized that calm, confident gait. The chilling blue eyes that seemed to calculate everything stared back at Levi.

He glared at Erwin before quickly looking away with a huff. He didn't need to look to see the brief flicker of surprise cross Erwin's face.

" _Don't draw attention,"_ Furlan's voice warned.

Levi scoffed. "Yeah right," he muttered. So lost was he in arguing with his inner Furlan, that he had missed what Erwin was saying. He hadn't even been aware that the blonde man had spoken.

He looked up. "What?" he asked.

Erwin cleared his throat. "Aren't your subordinates with you?"

Levi frowned. Subordinates? Oh! He was be talking about Isabel and Furlan. He was instantly offended. To think that they were any lesser than his companions... "They're not my subordinates," he stated.

"...I see," Erwin commented. Silence reigned between them for several minutes, and Levi could not decide if it was awkward or not. Dang it, why couldn't he just ignore what Furlan had said and pick a fight with this guy? He was curious to see just what skills the blonde guy had, and how strong he was.

His palm itched again, the warm, pleasant feeling long gone. Levi twitched, resisting the urge to scratch at it again.

"So...how are you adjusting to military life-?" Erwin started.

"What's up with your hand?" Levi interrupted suddenly.

Erwin blinked, taken aback before glancing at his bandaged hand. "A small cut," he commented. "Nothing unusual."

Levi tilted his head. "Same hand that I cut." He smirked. "Was the wound deeper than I thought?" Even as he took pleasure in the fact that he might have injured this man, his entire hand exploded in pain. This time, he winced, curling his hand into a fist.

Erwin studied him. "It looks like you are in the same condition as me."

"Poison ivy," Levi answered swiftly, scratching at his palm.

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "That so? Then you'll want to get some treatment for that."

Levi caused him a furtive glance. Did this man really not know about the Ackerman Bond? From the way Kenny had talked about it, Levi had always assumed that the Ackerman Bond was not a well kept secret. Was there a way he could break the bond? Of all the things Kenny failed to mention, it had to be this.

"Your fight today was brilliant," Erwin commented suddenly. "You defeated an Abnormal so easily on your first expedition. I'm sure having a natural like you around will make the others feel safer."

Levi stared at him, at a loss for words momentarily. He sagged against the wall, arms folded as he looked down. "Back then," he started. "There was a soldier who fought it first and got eaten. I figured out how to fight that Titan because I watched how it moved while it was eating him." Why was he speaking about this now, and with Erwin of all people?

Because he was distracting him, that's why. Anything to keep him talking and out of the rooms where Furlan and Isabel were searching. It wasn't as easy as starting a fight, but it was what Furlan wanted.

And it had nothing to do with the sudden reason as to why Levi felt so relaxed and calm all of a sudden.

"I see," Erwin commented, almost quietly. "As you've realized, the Survey Corps was built upon countless such sacrifices." His eyes narrowed. "There are still too many things we don't know about the outside world, but if it means taking back the world for humanity, I'm sure none of them regret dedicating their hearts to the cause. Not one."

They both stared at each other, neither one breaking their stare.

"And what of you, Erwin Smith?" Levi asked. "Will you offer your heart to the cause, to the Titans?"

"My heart, mind, body and spirit," Erwin said. "I will give everything. Even my own life."

Levi's heart lurched in a panicked frenzy, but he ignored the sudden discomfort. "Even if your death means nothing? Even if it was a waste?"

"That is why we are here, fighting to make sure that the countless deaths and sacrifices are not a waste. Every life we lose means we must keep fighting. To give up means that they died in vain, that they offered up their hearts for nothing," came the swift answer.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Even the lives of my companions, and my own?"

Erwin's bandaged hand twitched, and Levi barely noticed the small movement. "I would expect nothing less of a Scout," he said.

Levi scoffed. "You want me to offer my heart to your noble cause, to the Titans?"

"I want you, Levi Ackerman, to offer everything to humanity," Erwin said. "Just as we all are."

" _Just as I am."_

The words were not spoken out loud, but they were there and they rang inside Levi's head.

Levi felt compelled to freeze, to not move. He was almost transfixed, his palm now searingly hot. The implied wish from Erwin, it was being repeated in his head.

" _I want you, Levi Ackerman, to offer everything to humanity,"_

Levi swallowed, unable to move. He clenched his teeth, locking his knees as his body trembled.

" _I want you, Levi Ackerman, to offer everything to humanity,"_

What was wrong with him? His body was almost acting against his own will! He felt himself sliding down, his head bowed in...submission?

He bit his lip. Was he submitting to this man?

He narrowed his eyes. No! He would not! He had to stay where he was, to stay still and stay silent.

His palm was on fire now, but he paid it no attention as he willed himself to straighten up, to stare Erwin in the eye. He panted, feeling triumphant for a brief moment. Whatever the situation, he would not show this man any weakness.

But Erwin's attention was brought downward, eyes slightly wide. "You're bleeding," he stated.

Levi frowned, glancing at his hand. He stared in shock as he took in his bloodied hand. The same wound he had been scratching at was now split open, red droplets of blood splattering on the stone flooring.

Something else was brought to his attention. Something else was off. He directed his gaze to Erwin. "So are you," he commented.

Erwin glanced at his own hand, the white bandaged now soaked with blood. Erwin frowned. "Huh, odd," he muttered. "Must have reopened the wound."

Levi let out a choked sound, more like a scoff than a sigh. "Yeah, most likely."

He had to get out of here. He had to leave this man's presence before something else happened.

Blissful, blessed escape came in the form of a little red-head angel.

"Levi!" Isabel called out suddenly. "Sorry I'm so late! I finished changing, so you can come on back!"

Levi quickly pushed himself off from up against the wall, trying to look like he was not hurrying. He did not give Erwin a backward glance as he joined Isabel. "What kind of a reason is that, idiot?" he whispered.

Isabel let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that. I saw you staring each other down and I panicked."

Levi huffed. "Never mind about that," he stated, grabbing her shoulder and hurrying forward. It was then he noticed that his hand was still bleeding. He removed his hand from her shoulder, tucking his hand into his pockets.

He had been close to kneeling...kneeling! Kneeling before Erwin Smith! His body had acted on its own accord, ready to bow his head before him.

" _I want you, Levi Ackerman, to offer everything to humanity,"_

He winced, chasing that small voice out of his head. Erwin may not have been aware of what he had done, but he had almost given Levi a direct order, an order Levi would have wanted to follow.

It was another form of slavery, imprisonment. Once again, his own blood had betrayed him.

He needed to get this Ackerman Bond thing sorted out. And if it ended with Erwin's death, then so be it.

* * *

How could everything get so messed up in a matter of seconds?

The morning they headed out once more had brought on clear skies. But the afternoon had brought on rain and thunder.

They had lost contact with the other Scouts, the rain and fog keeping them from seeing anything. Levi showed no outward signs of panic, but on the inside, he knew their situation was bad. They could be ambushed by Titans and they wouldn't even know it.

The rain pelted down on them even harder. He was left nearly blinded. At this rate, he could see no more than a few inches in front of him. They were off course, but they didn't even know where the course was. The fog began to play tricks on them; even Isabel had commented on how she could hear the Titans breathing all around them.

Levi pushed past those disturbing thoughts, just as the sound grenade went off. They all looked up in the direction the sound grenade had come from. Through the rain, Levi could make out the identical looks of relief on Furlan's and Isabel's faces.

"If Erwin gets eaten," Furlan commented. "Then we won't be able to get those documents for Lovof."

Right. They still needed to get those documents. But Erwin was separated from them, and if all three of them disappeared in an effort to locate him, than suspicions would be aroused. Not to mention, if they all regrouped with the others, their chances of survival would increase.

But, if Levi went off alone…

"I'm going alone," Levi said firmly. "You two join up with the others. I'll get the documents, and then…" he trailed off, unsure in that moment. His heart rate picked up speed, his palm burning. He was concerned. Concerned for what? Erwin would be fine! He had no reason to fear for that man's life!

"I'll be the one to kill him," Levi swore, using the pain he felt from his palm to lace his words with venom. "I won't let him get eaten by a Titan." Even as he said it, he was surprised at the surety of his words. No Titan would lay a hand on Erwin. He would see to that.

"Isabel, Furlan," Levi said, pushing past their arguments. "If you regroup with the others, everyone's chances of survival increases." He narrowed his eyes, cutting off Furlan's further protests. "The Titans will not wait around for the fog to clear up. We'll be easy pickings if we aren't with the others."

"We don't know where the Titans will appear in a situation like this!" Furlan protested. "Acting alone is dangerous!"

Levi's palm continued to burn, fueling his desire to perform his duty. A duty to what...he was not sure.

"I heard you already!" Levi shouted. "I can do this myself! Just trust me!" He needed to move, he needed to act _now!_

Furlan's eyes narrowed as he glared at Levi. The rain came down harder, yet neither man relented.

"Is that an order, Levi?" Furlan asked.

Levi blinked, the rain water dripping down his face. "An order? Why does it have to come to that?" He closed his eyes for a split second. "You guys, I can't lose you…" Why did he find himself saying this? Why was he so out of sorts? But when he opened his eyes, he saw understanding reflected on both Isabel and Furlan's faces.

Furlan grinned. "Heh, fine, I'll trust you." He looked at Levi with a smile. "Just don't die."

"Make sure you come back, Levi!" Isabel ordered.

Levi stared at them before nodding. He urged his horse on, increasing his speed. He glanced backward, watching as his companions faded into the fog.

He looked straight ahead, gripping the horses reins. He had one mission, one goal. He had to get the documents, he had to secure Erwin.

It had...nothing to do with the bond, nothing with this compelling urge to be by Erwin's side and protect him.

* * *

 _Red. Everything was red._

 _Red with rage. Red with blood. Red with horror._

 _The Titans fell, suffering because of their deeds. He showed no mercy. Toying with them, his rage filling him, fueling him._

 _Except it was not his swords that cut through the Titan's flesh. It was not his own rage, his own despair._

 _These were not his feelings, these tormented feelings that flooded over him. He was seeing through someone else's eyes, he was experiencing their pain, thier burden._

 _A scream rang out through the air, a scream so filled with rage and hurt that it took him by surprise._

 _Then, everything was dark, and he was seeing through his own eyes._

 _His bandaged palm was burning, reacting to that person's anguish. He clenched his fists, hands tightening around the horse's reins. He looked upward in the direction he felt without a doubt that he needed to be._

" _Mike, we're heading out," Erwin said firmly, tugging on his horse before galloping in the direction he knew Levi to be in._

* * *

The Titans steam surrounded him, but Levi only had eyes for the figure before him.

He had left them. He had left them to fulfill his mission, _their_ mission, and he had failed.

He was alone. Alone in this cruel world once more. All that was beautiful in his life was shattered.

Levi fell to his knees, his cheeks wet. From the rain or the tears, he could not tell. His hand strayed over Isabel's face, her dead eyes staring back at him.

His name. She had shouted his name. Even as she was being crushed by the Titans, she had called out for him. Even from far away, he had heard it. He had responded.

He had just been too late.

His hand touched her face, gently closing her eyes. Finally, if he just focused on her face, he could fool himself into thinking that she was just sleeping, and that she would wake up if he just called out her name.

His gaze flickered over to where Furlan's body laid. He had him, he had Furlan's hand in his own. If he had been faster in pulling him away from the Titan, faster in arriving, he might have saved him.

They had placed their trust in him, and he had failed them.

His palm itched once more, but he ignored it.

"Levi! Are you the only one left?"

His eyes narrowed, his cold hand still covering Isabel's dead eyes. He was the only one left. He alone had survived. He didn't even acknowledge the new arrival, didn't even wonder if that was relief or an unnamed emotion he heard in Erwin's voice.

"The corpses of these Titans…" Erwin started. "Did you do this alone?"

Levi was not aware that he was moving. He was up from the ground and racing forward. Leaping into the air, his body collided with Erwin's, knocking the blonde man from his horse. Both of them collided to the ground, but Levi absorbed the impact as he landed on top of Erwin.

He was on his feet in an instant, sword out and pointed. "Stay back," he warned as the other Scouts advanced forward. In that moment, he fixed his dark glare on them all, sword poised and ready. They all knew he was unpredictable in this moment; none of them knew how to approach him.

But here, right now with Erwin kneeling before him, Levi was presented with the opportunity to kill him, to spill his precious blood onto this filthy earth.

Something inside of him recioled, but he pushed it away.

"Erwin," Levi growled, pointing his sword at him. Erwin glanced up at him, his blue-eyed gaze unreadable.

"I am going to kill you," Levi promised. "That is why I am here." His palm itched before flaring up into a burning pain, but he ignored it. His sword hoverd near Erwin's neck, the pain traveling from his palm all the way to his hand.

It felt like he was on fire.

Erwin bowed his head, eyes clouded. "So...they all died? I see."

Levi pressed the sword closer as Erwin cautiously moved his hand into the folds of his jacket, removing a sealed envelope. In that moment, Levi knew what it was. He knew what Erwin was holding.

The documents Lovof was after.

"The real documents are long out of Lovof's hands now," Erwin explained.

It was a fake.

"Lovof's fate is sealed," he continued, dropping the documents; the fake documents. Levi watched the letters fall, drenched on the damp earth.

Isabel and Furlan; they had died for nothing.

"It wasn't worth throwing away their lives," Levi whispered, his voice slowly raising in volume. "They were nothing but pawns in your worthless game!" He raised the sword, regardless of the lone Scout rushing toward him.

"Well," Levi growled, his tone dark. "You lose." The sword fell, slicing through the air…

...only to stop as Erwin grabbed the sharp weapon, his palm slicing open once more, his blood dripping onto the earth.

 _Drip, drip..._

Blue eyes met grey, one kneeling, the other standing. The Ackerman, and the Scout.

Blood Bond.

"Worthless game?" Erwin demanded, regardless of the blood soaking his hands.

 _Drip, drip..._

Levi shuddered, unable to tear his gaze away from that blood.

"Who's the one that killed my subordinates, your friends?" Erwin continued. "Was it me? Was it you? Do you think that if you had attacked me with them together that the two of them would have made it out alive?"

Each word was a stab to Levi. His every being has recoiling as he held the sword firmly. He was seeing red at that moment, yet everything was so sharp, so vibrant.

He had been the one to leave them. He had left them to face their deaths.

"It was my conceit," Levi answered. "My pride...is to blame."

"No!" Erwin shouted, lunging forward. Levi stumbled back as Erwin grabbed him, his bloody hand touching Levi's cloak.

 _Drip, drip..._

Levi blinked, shaking his head. "Stop it," he whispered hoarsely. His head exploded with pain, his entire body trembling.

 _Drip, drip..._

He did that, he had led his friends to their death.

 _Drip, drip..._

He had...dared to attack Erwin.

He was trembling now.

"It was the Titans," Erwin said fiercely. "Don't blame yourself, never blame yourself. It was the Titans."

 _Drip, drip..._

Levi's knees gave out, and he fell to the ground. Both men were kneeling before each other, one trembling, the other bleeding.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut. Everything was too sharp. It was too sharp for him. Why was he suddenly affected like that?

"Have your eyes remained clouded?" Erwin demanded. "Will you kill me, and return to the dark Underground?"

They were both staring at each other now.

"Humanity needs you, Levi," Erwin said. "We need your skills. We need you to fight for us, fight for the cause."

 _"Give up your hearts for the cause...for my cause."_

The sword slipped from his grasp. No, he thought silently. He could not kill him now. He could never...kill him now.

That was his Ackerman curse, his Ackerman blood.

He released Erwin, stepping back. Levi stood up, no longer trembling. His gaze was hard, but resigned.

"From here on out," Levi said. "There is no deal. No deal between us." No, this was of his will alone. As he stood before Erwin Smith, he stood on his own accord.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Levi gets two chapters, and one more after this, just like Mikasa will. The reason for this is because I am more familiar with exploring their relationships with Erwin and Eren than I am with Kenny's and Uri's.**


	4. Levi: Part 3

Levi lunged, his swords out and poised, ready for the attack. He fell through the sky, the wind tugging at his hair and pushing at his jacket. But at the last minute, he pulled back, twisting his body to move in a different direction. He closed his eyes as the scenery changed around him, losing his sense of direction for just a moment.

He liked this. Spiraling out of control; it summed up his life in a sense. His life, which had become nothing more than unpredictable.

Huh. When had he become so sentimental? He really needed to kill something.

He opened his eyes, the ground coming back into view. He reacted swiftly, the cables on his gear connecting with a tree. His descent was instantly halted before he was pulled back upwards.

He flipped back, hanging upside down for a brief moment before landing. He took two steps forward before slowing down, taking in a deep breath. His eyes flickered over the area, noting the fading sun and how the shadows of the trees seemed to stretch on.

Hm, he was starting to like these big trees. They were perfect for the use of ODM gear.

His palm itched slightly, but he barely reacted at the uncomfortable twitch. Instead, he turned slightly before striding forward. He paused briefly, wondering if he really wanted to make his presence known. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. It wouldn't matter. His presence was already detected, and hiding would only seem pathetic. With that thought in mind, Levi left the cover of the woods, his eyes narrowing slightly as he faced the newcomer.

Erwin regarded him thoughtfully. Neither man said anything as they stared at each other.

"Bit late for a stroll, don't you think?" Levi asked.

Erwin's mouth twitched. But from amusement or displeasure, Levi could not tell. "You're one to talk," he said. "However, it was interesting to witness your skills on ODM gear."

Levi raised an eyebrow. He didn't know how he felt about being watched. Let alone observed. "I have yet to see your skills at all. In fact, I am beginning to wonder if you are really any good on ODM gear." He fought the smirk that was threatening to burst forth. He wondered how Erwin would take his taunts.

But Erwin just stared. "There are other ways to test out my strength."

Levi snorted, striding past the taller man. "I've heard that before. It never ends well for the guy on the receiving end." He glanced over his shoulder. "What'd you come out here for?"

Erwin fell into step beside him, silent for a moment. "I came looking for you." At Levi's curious glance, he continued. "I wanted to inquire about your recent influence."

Levi frowned, confused. "Influence? My influence to the Scouts?" It had been almost three months since his first expedition outside the Walls. During that time, Levi had devoted everything he had to killing the Titans and scouting outside the Walls. He had little time to think about anything else, aside from killing and surviving.

"I am talking about this," Erwin said, holding out his hand, palm out.

Levi blinked as he stared at the hand. It took him a moment to realize that it was the same hand that bore the scar that Levi had given him.

His own hand twitched in response, and he looked away, focusing his gaze up ahead. "It's a scar," he answered cripticly.

He could feel Erwin's disapproval. "That is not what I meant."

"I know." He let out a breath. Now what to do? He had known for a while that Erwin could detect the bond. To be honest, it had only been a matter of time until he began seeking answers.

But that still begged the question: Now what? What should he do? He could always feign ignorance. Or, he could easily dodge the question. Killing Erwin to avoid the subject would be pointless, and Levi had given up on the idea of killing him a long time ago. It just wasn't worth his time.

Plus, his palm itches like crazy whenever he entertained such a thought.

Maybe he should tell the truth. After all, Erwin might not even believe the truth to begin with. Now that Levi had taken a step back and analyzed the situation, he had to admit that the Ackerman Bond Kenny had gone on about sounded outrageous. If he wasn't already experiencing the bond in the first place, he most likely wouldn't have believed it.

Besides, he was curious how Erwin would react.

"It's the start of the bond," he began. "The Ackerman Bond. When blood touches blood, from both the giver and the receiver, a connection is formed. The receiver is the Ackerman, which is me, while the giver is another participant that we are...connected to." He stumbled over the last part. He was not willing, he would _never,_ use the word 'serve.' He was a servant to no one.

"The receiver is you," Levi finished as an afterthought, covering up his slight blunder. "Anyway, when we first fought, the connection was formed and you carry that sign of our connection on your palm from where I cut you. And I carry the sign of our connection where you cut me." He shrugged. "That's all."

"That's all?"

Levi stopped walking, now becoming aware that Erwin had stopped following him. He glanced back with a frown, watching the taller man.

"That's all?" Erwin repeated, looking up. "Than I suppose you have nothing else to explain?"

Levi paused. "Well, there are some unwanted side effects."

He felt rather than saw the relief flicker through Erwin. Levi was momentarily confused. Why would Erwin feel relief?

Then it occurred to him. While Levi had already pinned his blame on the bond, Erwin did not know what was happening to him. Levi was aware of the bond, and thus knew what to expect, or at least, to some extent. But Erwin would not understand why he was suddenly feeling another's thoughts, their emotions. He would not understand why he shared a connection with another. Even Levi didn't fully understand the extents of the bond, and he was aware of it!

"Side effects?" Erwin prompted.

"The side effects include a connection with each other," Levi explained rapidly. He really didn't want to be doing this. He had thought that he could ignore the bond, and therefore, ignore Erwin. But it had been pointless, as the bushy browed blondie seemed determined in gaining answers.

Answers Levi was unsure he could provide.

"Look," Levi said sharply, his tone now harsh. "I am not exactly sure what to expect from this. All of this is new to me, and I was only told this once when I was a kid. And to be honest, it wasn't from a very trustworthy source. So if you have a problem with this, don't come to me for answers. Because you aren't going to like them." With that, he turned his back on Erwin and strode up the path.

"Is there no way to end the bond?" Erwin's voice may have been soft, but Levi still heard the question.

He paused momentarily, the breeze blowing through. The sun was almost gone; the shadows of the night were long.

"Only in death," he answered finally.

The breeze rustled through. "There is no other way?"

Levi resisted the urge to look back. But he did wonder, what expression was Erwin wearing?

"No," he said. "There is no other way." With that, he resumed his pace.

* * *

He never felt like Erwin was his master. He never felt pressured. In fact, he followed Erwin's orders faithfully, but not without voicing his own opinion. Was this new trust, this loyalty, a side effect of the bond? Would Levi still act this way if he had never opened up a connection with Erwin?

At times, he wished he had not created the link.

No one had ever told him that he would be able to sense Erwin's emotions. No one had ever told him that he was connected to him on a more personal level. At times, Levi would catch Erwin glancing at him with concern, his worry evident through this unnatural bond.

Even now, those sidelong glances were getting on Levi's nerves. He gritted his teeth, fingers clenching the pencil in his hand, snapping it in two. He barely paid attention to the briefing, his paper ruined with the many scritch marks he had placed there. He shot Erwin a warning look, but the blonde man merely frowned, and Levi could sense his worry.

He was up and out of his seat when they were dismissed. He pushed through the crowd, ignoring their indignant grumbles at being pushed away. He didn't care about them. At this moment, his sights were focused on Erwin.

"Stop doing that," Levi hissed.

Erwin blinked, obviously startled at the order coming from the short soldier. "Stop what?"

The confusion was evident not only on his facial expression, but also through the bond.

He was confused, tired, worried, stressed-

"Stop it! Stop that! Stop getting into my head!" Levi exclaimed. "I don't need your emotions!"

"You are in my head too!" Erwin retorted.

"Well, I don't need to know every single detail about you," Levi growled. "Not about the small burn on your hand from where you spilled your tea. Not about the papercut you received from handling paperwork. And I certainly do not want to know about that bruise in your midsection you got from sparring!"

Erwin's eyes widened as he stared at Levi, before they narrowed. "And what of the prick on your finger? Or the cut you received when you were cutting a…" here, he looked up, contemplating. "An orange?"

"Apple," Levi corrected, before he realized what had been said. "Stop doing that!"

"I can't help it," Erwin said. His glare, if possible, intensified. "It's one of your 'side effects'."

Levi growled. Oh, he knew he was being taunted! "You act as if I wanted this! I didn't initiate the bond on purpose! If anything, it's a curse to me!"

His palm flared with pain, a fire traveling up from his arm to his palm. He ignored the pain, though his eyes flickered over to see Erwin clenching his hand.

Apparently, it was a shared pain between them.

Erwin closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. In that moment, Levi could feel a sense of calm wash over him; a calm that was not his own. It was his first instinct to pull back and withdraw, but instead, Levi remained where he was, sharing in that feeling. His own temper diffused somewhat.

"I do not know how to deal with this," Levi said. "It's a first thing for me." He glanced away. "Right now, I think our minds are connected, but there is a personal barrier we can put up to avoid interfering with each others thoughts." Because the last thing he wanted was Erwin Smith inside his head, uncovering everything.

He was still unsure if he could put up a barrier, and if it would remain in place. But he could fight the bond, and he could block it as best as he could. He could also exploit the bond and use it to...avoid Erwin if he wanted to. By merely sensing Erwin's presence, Levi knew where he wanted to be and where he didn't want to go.

But try as he might, little thoughts and memories that were not his own would filter through. No matter how many barriers he tried to put up, something always broke through. He was almost certain that Erwin was experiencing the same thing.

He was taking to avoiding Erwin as much as possible. He didn't need to be reminded of his mistake, of the mistake that seemed to haunt him.

But at the same time, he was curious. Just how far could this bond go? What could he do with it?

What could _they_ do with it?

It was these very thoughts that kept him up at night. But, it was the memories that were not his own that were keeping him up. Shadows of faces he did not recognize flooded his dreams. People he did not know, feelings attached to those people…

...and the grief. There was so much grief.

But it was not his own.

Levi opened his eyes with a slight gasp, sitting up in his chair. His room faced him, unchanged and undisturbed. He rubbed his eyes, getting up and slipping his coat on. His mind was way too active for him to go back to a restless slumber. As he slipped his long, black coat on, he debated on where to go.

Oh well. No need to decide where to go at this hour. "No plan is a good plan," he muttered to himself as he left his room.

His steps led him into the dark dining hall. The only source of light was from the small candles left on the scattered tables, and the large torches on the walls.

He stopped in the middle of the doorway, eyes drawn to the one lone figure in the room.

Levi let out a breath. Well, he wasn't going to hide in the shadows. That would just be pathetic.

So, instead of walking away, he strode forward and sat down right across from Erwin Smith.

Erwin looked up tiredly, the papers he was reading clutched loosely in his hands. Levi was surprised that he was even up at this hour. But even without the bond, Levi could tell that he was worn out. He made barely a sound as he acknowledged Levi's presence.

Levi let out a breath, resting his feet on another chair. His eyes flickered over to Erwin, watching as the other man went back to reading his paperwork.

Levi's eyes narrowed slightly as he observed Erwin. In an instant, he knew what the source of his tormented night was.

Sensing his contemplation, Erwin looked up. "I apologize for that."

Levi snorted. "That's what happens when you dwell on something for too long. It leads to heavy thinking and sleepless nights." He cast Erwin as careless glance. "Though your heavy thinking and depressing junk is now harmming me."

Erwin only grunted, eyes skimming over his paper.

"I didn't know we could see each other's thoughts," Levi started. "I didn't know that memories and pain would be shared between us."

"Because if you had, you wouldn't have gone through with it," Erwin said, disinterested.

Levi shook his head. "I didn't even mean to go through with it at all."

Finally, Erwin did look up. "You're awfully talkative today."

"Shut up and let me finish," Levi growled. Dang it, this was harder than he thought. "The bond cannot be completed without our consent. Blood needs to be remixed willingly on both sides. If it is, than the bond is strengthened."

Erwin blinked. "You and I would have to...mix our own blood together to strengthen the bond?"

"I would have to initiate it, and you would have to agree, but yes," Levi said. "We already have a connection, a bond, but it needs to be completed."

"And that is something you don't want," Erwin stated with a raised eyebrow.

Levi nodded. "Precisely. A stronger bond will only become more distracting."

Erwin nodded. "I see." He looked up. "This is something we have to live with." It was not a question, but a statement.

Levi gave him a look. "Correct." He watched him carefully, wondering what was going on inside that man's head. He could, if he wanted to, see what Erwin was thinking, but that would ruin the whole point of the barrier he was trying to put up.

Erwin sighed. "I guess it can not be helped." He extended his hand out to Levi's, hand open.

Levi stared at the offered hand before looking at Erwin with a raised eyebrow.

"We cannot do anything about this...bond," Erwin said. "But we have to accept it. That alone is half the step to dealing with it."

But he didn't want to just _deal_ with it. He wanted to do something about it! But what? What could he do?

He could accept it, like Erwin said. As he stared at Erwin's hand, he saw the first sign of agreement, of a truce.

Erwin was extending a helping hand.

Levi reached out, clasping Erwin's hand, shaking it in silent agreement. He grinned wryly. "Alright Erwin Smith, I guess there is nothing you can do about me."

Erwin sighed. "Could I do anything about you to begin with?"

Levi shrugged. "Just remember, you wanted me here in the Scouts."

An unforeseen event. That's all it was. Just an unforeseen event. But was it something he would regret?

* * *

Regrets. So many regrets.

He regretted this moment, this very moment that brought him to Four-Eyes and her crazy schemes. Why did he listen to her in the first place? He was not bored by any means, and therefore, he should not have agreed to come down to the crowded Mess Hall.

But now, he was trapped, watching many arm wrestling matches take place. He leaned back in his seat, disinterested as Scouts went up against each other. Rowdy cheers filled the room as drinks were passed around and jokes were made. In all honesty, the mess was driving him insane and he resisted the urge to wipe everything down with his trusty rag.

Just as he was about to get up and leave, he stopped when he noticed the new contender. Erwin Smith sat down as the table, extending his arm in a challenge. The cheers grew as everyone scrambled to challenge him.

Levi raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested as he lowered back into his seat. Maybe he should stay after all.

So far, Erwin had yet to be beaten. Three challenges in, and Erwin hadn't lost yet. Levi couldn't help but survey the action with boredom as nothing had yet to change.

"Aw c'mon Levi!" Hanji encouraged suddenly. "Let's see your strength!"

Levi cast a disinterested look at the table. Erwin just grinned, his elbow on the table with his hand out.

"Bah, never mind," Hanji grouched, stomping forward towards the table. "If Levi won't do it, than I will accept your challenge."

"Move it Four-Eyes," Levi warned as he bumped her aside, stealing her seat across from Erwin. He rolled up his sleeves before resting his elbow on the table, clenching Erwin's hand. Their matching scars touching in an instant served to remind them both of the bond.

Both men narrowed their eyes, tensing up as they awaited the signal. Moblit's hand rested on their clenched fists as he counted down.

"Go!" Moblit announced, withdrawing quickly.

Everyone watched with anticipation, only for a wave of confusion to wash over them. Neither Erwin nor Levi seemed to be moving.

"Um, I said go," Moblit started with growing uncertainty.

"Look, I think they are," one Scout said, her voice soft. "Levi's fist is trembling!"

Hanji leaned forward, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "Erwin's fist moved a bit!"

"They're not yielding to each other!" another Scout exclaimed.

Levi tightened his hold on Erwin's hand, adding more pressure and trying to tip this game into his favor. But dang, was this guy strong. He wasn't about to make this his first loss in arm wrestling.

"They're not even budging!" Hanji exclaimed.

"My money's on Levi!"

"No way! Have you seen Erwin in arm wrestling? He's got this!"

At this point, Hanji was eagerly gathering the bets as the the crowd of onlookers grew. By this point, Levi was ready to test out a new skill of his and see if he could startle Erwin into throwing the match.

" _You're good,"_ Levi said, touching Erwin's mind.

Erwin gave a slight start at the intrusion in his mind, and his hand started to move towards the table. He recovered his wits, but not his ground. " _Not bad yourself,"_ Erwin replied.

" _Just don't strain yourself,"_ Levi said with a smirk.

" _Please,"_ Erwin scoffed. " _Is that genuine concern there?"_

" _I'm more concerned if you did or didn't wash your hands,"_ Levi retorted.

Erwin smirked. " _Can't remember."_

"Um, why is Erwin smirking?" Moblit asked warily. "And did Levi's glare become a bit more...darker?"

"What's going on in here?" a loud voice demanded suddenly. Everyone jumped back at their commander's loud entrance. Keith Shadis emerged with a scowl, surveying everyone. "Placing bets on a game, eh?"

Hanji smiled. "Ah, commander," she said cheerfully while attempting to hide the bets behind her back. "Just a little harmless fun."

Keith raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh really?" He glanced over at Levi and Erwin who were still locked in their arm wrestling. He shrugged. "Okay, deal me in."

Both Levi and Erwin narrowed their eyes, a similar glint in their eyes as they continued on with the challenge.

It was going to be a long one.

* * *

Levi glared into the firelight, pouring every ounce of his annoyance into the flames. The fire sizzled and popped, the heat warming his face. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

"My hand is still sore," Erwin commented, flexing his fingers as he rubbed his wrist.

Levi grinned as he rubbed his own wrist. Yes, that arm wrestling match had been long, but very interesting. "You're fragile," he stated. "It's no wonder I need this bond to alert me to your injuries."

Erwin said nothing, though Levi detected amusement through the bond. He frowned, glancing at Erwin who seemed to be grinning. "What?" he demanded. "What's so funny?"

Erwin met his stare. "Well, it seems like you are the most fragile one between the two of us, as you stubbed your toe this morning, jammed your thumb while cleaning your ODM gear, and-"

"Shut up," Levi grumbled, folding his arms with a huff. He continued staring into the firelight, the silence a comfort to him as his thoughts drifted away.

His thoughts often took him to his memories, memories he tried to avoid. But the ghosts of the past refused to be forgotten. They haunted him with their whispers and painful reminders of what he had lost.

His sleepless nights had yet to improve. He kept seeing flashes of a family that was not his own. He tried to steer clear of those memories whenever they occurred. He did not want to intrude, to be involved, anymore than he already was.

He squeezed his eyes shut, banishing the memories that tried to drag him away.

"Who was she?" Erwin asked quietly.

Levi glanced over, the firelight illuminating Erwin's face. He gazed into the fire, not even bothering to look at Levi. But his tone was sincere, yet not at all demanding. He didn't feel any anger at Erwin's unintentional intrusion. In fact, it was to be expected. No matter how many barriers they tried to put up, they still could not block everything.

Levi glanced away, staring back at the dancing flames. He knew who Erwin was talking about. She was the only woman in Levi's life that remained a mystery to him. "I think...she was my mother," he started.

Now Erwin looked up. "Your mother?"

Levi nodded slightly. "I mean...I think she is my mother." He rubbed the back of his neck. "My memories of her change. I was really young, and don't remember much. I can only rely on my feelings and these vague images of her." He scoffed. "Oddly enough, it's her death that I remember clearly."

Erwin said nothing as he watched Levi. He turned his gaze back to the fire, both men falling into silence once more.

More memories flooded through. This time, they were not Levi's.

"So, who's the guy?" Levi asked.

Erwin looked up with a frown. "Guy?"

"Blonde, has bushy eyebrows like you," Levi said. "Ring a bell?"

Erwin leaned back, a small smile on his face, but Levi detected a hint of regret stabbing through the bond.

"My father," Erwin said finally, his voice soft.

Levi hummed. "Wonder why I've never met him yet."

"You wouldn't," Erwin answered. "He's dead." He closed his eyes. "He's dead because of me."

Levi blinked. Of all the responses he could have received, it was not this one.

Erwin rose up abruptly, straightening his jacket. "We have to head out early tomorrow for the expedition." He nodded curtly to Levi. "You should get some sleep." With that, he strode out of the room, leaving Levi alone to his thoughts with the flickering firelight.

"Guess not all of us can escape our ghosts," Levi muttered. Judging by Erwin's inner thoughts, his ghosts were not merciful.

* * *

Levi gripped the reigns of his horse tighter as he urged the mare on faster. The horse nickered before speeding up, avoiding the lumbering Titan up ahead.

 _Three Titans were descending down on him. Their meaty hands outstretched, ready to capture and consume._

He shook his head from the thought. Those were Erwin's thoughts and visions, not his own. He did not have time to worry about Erwin's situation. What he was seeing in his mind's eye was hot happening to him directly.

But despite that thought, his palm continued to burn.

 _Swords slashed through flesh, blood splattering his cheeks and burning his skin-_

Levi growled, launching from his horse and activating his ODM gear. He flew through the air, his swords out and slicing through the Titans skin.

In a burst of steam and blood, the Titan fell. The very ground shuddered at the impact as many others followed in its wake. Scouts flew by, engaging the Titans. Levi flew on ahead, landing once more on his horse and racing to join the group.

He felt Erwin's presence lightly touch his mind. He could feel his fatigue as they raced out of danger. Or maybe it was Levi's own fatigue. At this point, he couldn't discern what was his own emotion anymore.

"Three more Titans incoming!"

The warning registered to Levi just as the beasts lumbered forward. He looked up at the Titans and narrowed his eyes.

Furlan and Isabel. He hadn't thought about them in months. Was it close to a year since their deaths? How had time escaped him?

" _Levi, stay focused."_

" _Don't tell me what to do,"_ Levi snapped, annoyed as Erwin connected with his mind.

" _Well, it does take one of us dying to severe the bond,"_ Erwin replied cryptically. " _If dying is your intention, than I am disappointed in you."_

Levi smirked. " _Yeah, and we can't have that happening, now can we?"_

He wondered if Erwin was grinning as well. " _No, we can't."_

" _Where are you anyway?"_ Levi demanded. " _I can't be taking all the credit by myself. We need more troops out here."_

" _Right behind you."_

Levi chanced a look back. Sure enough, a squadron of Scouts was charging towards them. He grinned knowingly as Erwin rode up beside him.

"Thought I would have to come and save you," Levi commented.

"Thought you could use the backup," Erwin replied. They were riding side by side, charging towards the Titans. Any minute now, Levi would have to activate his ODM gear.

"I followed you through the bond," Erwin said. "Guess this thing really does come in handy."

"Aye," Levi answered, activating his gear. " _Yes it does."_

He barely noticed the amount of Titans in their midst. His senses honed in, and he briefly wondered if this was some bit of his Ackerman Power. He had yet to identify his Ackerman Power, but he couldn't help but connect it to his outburst towards the Titans when Furlan and Isabel…

He shook his head once more, the burn of the Titans blood on his cheeks bringing him back to reality. He needed to focus. He could not get lost in the past.

Even as he became lost in a wave of Scouts and Titans, he was distinctly aware of Erwin. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was there. It wasn't a sense of _knowing,_ but rather _feeling._ He _felt_ Erwin's presence. He knew that he was there. Even with the limits they had set up, with the barriers they had created, Levi could still sense him through the bond. The Ackerman Bond remained, regardless of his efforts.

Was it such a bad thing? It was rather exhausting to put forth his efforts to fight this bond.

The bond that he once thought was cursed.

The last Titan fell, and Levi flew back to his horse, controlling the animal and forcing the mare to rejoin the group. He let out a breath, eyes set straight ahead as he followed after their commander. He ignored the fact that their troops were of a smaller number than what they had started out with.

But he was alive, as was Erwin. Strangely enough, that was all that mattered to him.

Without even looking, he could tell that Erwin was right beside him. But he did glance over to see Erwin ride on determinedly ahead.

They had sworn to offer up their hearts for humanity. Sooner or later, this cause would take their life as well. Were the very hearts that were sacrificed today even worth it? Was the cause even worth it?

As if sensing his thoughts, Erwin glanced at him. Even amidst the chaos, Erwin was sure of where he stood, of what he was fighting for.

That would be enough for Levi.

He blinked when he noticed Erwin grinning at him, and he scowled. "What?" he demanded.

Erwin's grin only grew. "So your wings are the real deal after all, Levi."

Levi blinked. "What does that even mean?" But Erwin only urged his horse on faster, passing by Levi. "Yo blondie! I'm talking to you!"

* * *

His steps were brisk and purposeful as he strode through the halls. Everyone was buzzing about the news, about the recent events that had transpired today. But, in all honesty, Levi was not surprised by what had happened.

He knocked on the door, letting himself in quickly without being invited. His eyes landed on Erwin, whose back was to him as he gazed out the window.

Levi shut the door, leaving the two of the alone and shut out from everyone else.

"Are you here to congratulate me?" Erwin asked without turning around.

Levi shrugged. "You already got plenty of those. Why do you need one from me?"

Erwin sighed, finally turning to face Levi. He said nothing for a moment, and a lengthy silence passed between them.

Levi strode forward with ease, his expression one of boredom. "But I thought I would come for myself and check out the new commander. It's all anyones been able to talk about."

Erwin raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I suppose I should congratulate the new captain of the Survey Corps as well."

Levi scoffed. So much had changed. Everything had changed, yet the bond had remained the same. If anything, despite his efforts, it had gotten stronger. When had he decided to stop fighting it? To let it go? When had he decided that it was not worth fighting? The Ackerman Bond, in a sense, was not as terrible as he thought it was. It was, by no means, a gift to him. But it wasn't a curse either.

But ignoring the bond, forsaking it, was just too tiring. It was like he was fighting with himself. And Erwin wasn't necessarily the worst person to be bonded to. No, he wasn't even a bad person. Questionable, yes. But so was Levi.

Erwin sensed Levi's deep thoughts, and he silently nudged him through the bond. It was an open invitation to share, to lessen the burden. That was something that had not changed. Mutual respect had grown between them. How that had happened, Levi was not sure.

"You didn't come up here just to see me," Erwin stated.

"Actually, I did," Levi answered, looking him straight in the eye. His hand slowly moved to the small knife at his side, connected to his belt. He came by for more than that, in fact.

Erwin blinked at Levi's answer. "That...is unusual."

Levi sighed, holding the knife out. "Let's just make it official," he said, slicing the knife over his palm. The red wound reopened, blood trailing down his hand. He wordlessly looked up at Erwin, holding the knife out to him.

Erwin stared at him, shock evident in his eyes. "Levi," he started. "What are you doing?"

Levi stepped forward. "I am completing the bond," he said. "Willingly." He held out his bleeding hand. "As an Ackerman, I am willing to finish what we started long ago."

Erwin was rooted to the spot. "You don't have to do this-"

"Shut up," Levi said with a huff. "This is my will and ritual. I'm fighting against these instincts and this bond; it's all too tiring. Let's just seal the bond and be done with it."

Erwin frowned. "Is this your way of coping?" Something in his eyes flickered. Was that...hurt?

Levi matched his frown. "It's my way of expressing my will." He clenched his bleeding fist to his heart, performing the salute. "Of dedicating my heart, mind, body, and spirit."

He did not move, and neither did Erwin. Levi's blood trailed down before dripping onto the ground. It stained his white shirt, it filled his senses. It was all he was aware of.

 _Drip, drip…_

Erwin received the knife, studying it for a moment. He looked up at Levi before silently slicing his palm open.

 _Drip, drip…_

He held his bleeding hand out, a hand that Levi grasped. Their hands touched, blood mixing with blood.

 _Drip, drip…._

Everything was suddenly sharper. He could see everything so clearly, like the blinds had been removed from his eyes. The barrier he had put up between them came down in a torrent of waves. Their minds were instantly connected, the bond activating once more, stronger than ever before.

"Levi Ackerman," Erwin said, his voice an echo. "Are you aware of what you have done?"

Levi's hand slipped out of Erwin's as his knees hit the ground. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. "I am."


	5. Mikasa

She was cold.

That was all she felt. Cold. The bitter, chilly air was relentless and assaulted her frail body. Every part of her was numb. Aside from the cold, she felt nothing. Not relief, not sadness, not anger. Just empty. And cold.

She could feel the tears threatening to burst forth. She desperately wanted to be held. She wanted to be comforted. But instead, she was standing alone. There was no one to comfort her, or dry her wet cheeks and tell her everything would be alright.

Her mother and father were dead. Both had been killed before her eyes, and she had been helpless. Never again would she hear her father's voice, feel her mother's embrace. Father would never laugh, her mother would never smile. Mikasa's last memories of her parents was the image of their dead bodies, blood pooling out of their wounds.

Blood. Such a deep, red color. It had been so dark, so red. She clenched her small hand, trembling. Her own hand was cut, bleeding from where she had injured herself. Even now, trickles of blood continued to drip onto the ground.

She shivered once more, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm cold," she whimpered.

She was cold, she was alone, she was scared, and she wanted to go home.

She wanted her parents.

She heard footsteps, and she looked up to see Eren walking towards her. Her eyes widened slightly. She noticed how he seemed unfazed by what had happened. He had jumped in to save her, to protect her. He had told her to fight, to kill. But she didn't even have the strength left to feel satisfied with avenging her parents death. Avenging them did not bring her mother and father back. She was still alone.

"Here," Eren said, removing his scarf from his neck. He reached over and wrapped it around her instead. Her mouth and parts of her face were covered, and the scarf carried a small hint of warmth from Eren's body heat. Instantly, she felt warm as well. The chilly air still lingered, but she felt warm inside.

Yes. It was because of Eren that she was still alive, still free. He had rescued her and had managed to keep her warm as well.

She did not break her wide eyed gaze from him. Instead, she continued to stare. The scarf was red, much like the blood that she suddenly feared. But this red was not menacing, or evil. Instead, it was warm and inviting. If it was from Eren, her rescuer, than how dangerous could it be?

As he wrapped the scarf around her, Mikasa noticed how his hand was also bleeding. He did not seem to notice, even as the blood trailed down his palm. It was like he was oblivious and only focused on tending to her needs.

Suddenly, the fear came back in full force for her. Blood. Red. Bad color. Bad sign.

Her parents.

Dead.

"You're hurt," she blurted out suddenly. Her voice was slightly muffled from the scarf covering her mouth, and her words came out as more of a mumble.

Eren stopped his movements, staring at her with bright, green eyes. Mikasa found that she liked that color much better than red. Green ment life. It meant something was living. Unlike red, which was such a violent color, green was calming.

Eren blinked. "What?" he asked.

Mikasa tugged at the scarf, pulling it slightly below her chin. "You're hurt," she repeated.

"Where?" he demandeed, patting himself down in confusion. He did not seem at all worried with the fact that he was hurt. In fact, he seemed mildly annoyed that he had not escaped the tragic event without a scratch.

She pointed. "Your hand," she said softly. "It's...it's bleeding."

Like how her parents bled.

Eren glanced at his hand, brow knit in confusion. He shrugged. "Oh well. It's just a cut."

But his hand was bleeding. It wasn't just a cut. It was red, it was dripping, and it was…her thoughts trailed off suddenly as the fear gripped her heart.

She shook her head, closing her eyes. It was just a cut. Like Eren had said, it was just a cut.

"Don't worry about it so much," she heard Eren say, his voice pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked at him quickly. Had she made him worry? She didn't want to. He had already done so much for her, and she didn't want to burden him. The very thought of burdening him made her stomach clench.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her voice nearly choked up, and she looked down. She squeezed her eyes shut, but a few stray tears leaked through.

"Eh, don't worry about it," he said. "And don't cry now! Here, we'll take you home."

Suddenly, his hand was closing around hers. His hand was warm, but slightly wet from where he was bleeding. In that moment, as their bleeding hands touched, she felt alive and vibrant.

Red flooded her vision for one moment. All she was aware of was her surroundings. And Eren.

She let out a gasp, instinctively pulling back. But her hand remained clenched with Eren's. She was aware of everything, alerted to what was going on, but in the center of it all was Eren.

Suddenly, red was not such a violent color to her. It was warm, protective, comforting, and inviting. It was violent, like the raging storm that seemed to stew within Eren. It was alive, like he was. And it was soft, like the scarf he had wrapped around her neck.

Suddenly ashamed of the fact that she had tried to pull away from him, she gripped his hand tighter and allowed him to lead her towards his father. She followed him, content with being by his side. He had done nothing but help her, and she would do anything she could to return the favor.

"Let's go home," he said.

Mikasa continued to look at him. "Home," she whispered. "Home where?"

"In a house, silly," he said. "It'll be much better than sleeping outside, don't you think?"

It didn't matter where they were. At this point, Mikasa's home was wherever Eren was, and she was fine with that.

* * *

She lied there, awake. Sleep eluded her, driven away by the shadows that threatened to form themselves into monsters.

But she wasn't afraid of monsters. At least, not of the physical kind. She was worried about the monsters that lurked in her mind.

Mikasa turned in her bed; her new bed. The sheets were cold, but her scarf was still warm.

To think she was in a new home, even after what had happened to her parents. She had felt so helpless. Sometimes she still felt helpless. But she had to work past that. Eren seemed so strong, and she would be like that too.

Red. She was still seeing red. Without even seeing him, Mikasa knew Eren was asleep. Nothing, except for his own snoring, could disturb him.

She didn't know how she knew it, but she knew what Eren was doing and where he was. She knew if he was upset and angry, and she knew what made him happy and sad.

Like right now, she could tell that he was sleeping blissfully.

With a tired sigh, Mikasa got up, the blankets falling back. She breathed in deeply, her hands lying on her lap. The curtains that hung from her bedroom window were pushed back, allowing the light of the moon to come through.

She stared at her pale hands, specifically her right hand. It was still injured, the red gash stretching across her palm. She had shown Dr. Grisha her hand, and he had wrapped it in a bandage. For three weeks, she had worn the bandage, applying the ointment that Grisha had given her.

And still, her hand had not healed.

She had removed the bandage three days ago, hoping to air it out. But the wound did not hurt, it just hadn't healed over at all. Sometimes, her hand would tingle and throb, but she couldn't identify why. She hadn't told Grisha, or anyone else about it. Her hand wasn't infected, so she saw no reason to worry. Besides, she didn't want to worry anyone needlessly.

She slipped out of bed and approached the window. Resting her head against the cold glass, she closed her eyes.

Eren had something to do with it. She didn't know how or why, but Eren was connected to it: to it all.

Why was it that she felt this connection, this tie to him? What had her so attached all of the sudden?

She clenched and unclenched her hand, feeling the wound stretch. She swallowed, taking in a deep breath. She wanted to figure this out, she wanted answers as to why she felt like this, but at the moment, it could wait.

Her feelings and sudden emotions weren't an issue, and she could live with it for a while.

* * *

She didn't know why she acted the way she did. But then again, she never gave it much thought. Where Eren went, she went. It was to be expected. Whenever someone would ask "Where's Eren?" It was always understood that Mikasa was with him. The two of them were never apart for long.

Something inside of her wanted to be near him. She wanted to be close and protect him. She couldn't put her feelings to words. It wasn't love. It was stronger and different than love. It was a deep yearning to protect him. Just the thought of seeing him hurt made her cringe inside. She would feel hot with panic and do anything she could to ward off any dangers.

It had only been three weeks since she had moved in with the Yeagers, and she was trying to make adjustments to her new life. She found comfort in Eren's presence, and that helped her to feel at home with her new life...her new family.

Mikasa smiled softly at the thought of being safe once again, even as she walked out on the streets with Eren. She tugged at her worn scarf. She had never taken it off. It had been a gift from Eren, and even if she couldn't be with him at all times, at least she had her scarf.

But here, walking in the streets with Eren, she couldn't be happier.

Eren didn't feel the same.

He cast a frustrated look over his shoulder as Mikasa stood dutifully beside him. "Would you quit following me?" Eren demanded. "It's so annoying!"

Mikasa blinked, stepping back. She could feel his annoyance, but she didn't know how to address it. "I'm sorry," she said. Her eyes lowered and she scuffed her foot.

Eren just huffed and turned around, intending on leaving. Like a breeze, she felt his annoyance blow over.

After a moment, she followed after him silently. Eren cast a look over his shoulder, but he didn't say anything. Mikasa beamed as she joined him at his side once more.

She didn't know why she acted this way, but she just wanted to be by his side. She wanted to be near him. For her, that was enough.

"Look," Eren said suddenly, stopping. "I don't need your protection! I'm perfectly fine on my own."

Mikasa nodded. "I know."

"So quit acting like you've gotta protect me!" he exclaimed.

Mikasa tugged on her scarf again. "I just...I just want to stay with you."

Eren blinked before looking upwards with an exasperated sigh. "Alright," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her forward. "If you're going to stick with me, than you should it least meet my friend."

Mikasa followed after him, allowing him to hold her hand and lead her through the crowd. Even as the crowds of people grew, she was only aware of Eren's presence. She could spot him in the crowd with ease, and identify his voice. His energy, his essence, it all belonged to him and him alone.

Mikasa watched curiously as they approached a young boy sitting up against a tree. The messy, blonde hair was thick and wavy. He was reading a book, ignorant of his surroundings. At that moment, Eren let go of her hand and raced towards the boy. "Hey Armin!" Eren shouted. Now, Mikasa could feel his eagerness.

The blonde boy looked up, his blue eyes wide. "Eren!" he exclaimed, leaping up and waving enthusiastically. He regarded Mikasa with open curiosity. "Who's this?"

Eren nodded in Mikasa's direction. "She's Mikasa. I saved her, and now she's living with us."

Armin frowned in confusion. He tilted his head, blinking. "You...saved her?" He glanced at Mikasa with a smile. Sticking his hand out, he beamed. "Hi! I'm Armin!"

Mikasa stared at his hand before reaching out and shaking it. "Mikasa," she said. Even though Eren had introduced her to Armin, she still felt like she needed to proclaim her name to him.

"She likes to follow me around," Eren huffed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Armin rolled his eyes. "I can see why. You need someone to follow you around to keep you out of trouble." He sat back down in the grass, leaning up against the tree once more. Eren sat down right next to Armin.

Mikasa stood there, uncertain what to do. Fingering her scarf, she sat down right next to Eren in the soft grass. In that moment, she felt content. She was by Eren's side and in his life: she was where she belonged.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeesh...I haven't updated this thing in a long time! Sorry about the wait. Hopefully things will pick up from here.**


	6. Mikasa: Part 2

"Have you met someone yet?"

The question had caught her by such surprise that she had turned to stare at Levi. The captain was not doing much, except for leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He watched her with a critical gaze.

Mikasa couldn't help it. She scowled at him. Everytime she looked at Levi, she could not help but remember how he had treated Eren in the courtroom. Though she understood to a certain extent why Levi had done what he did, she still couldn't come to terms with forgiving him for hurting Eren.

Her palm burned just thinking of it. To think of any harm befalling Eren filled her with rage.

She narrowed her eyes, recalling Levi's recent question. "What?"

"Met someone," Levi re-stated. "Have you met someone?"

Mikasa blinked, confused. What could have meant by 'met someone'? "I've met multiple people," she answered. She knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it was all she had to offer him.

To her complete surprise, Levi chuckled. It was a low chuckle, carrying faint traces of humor. "My mistake," he said, shaking his head. "That's how Kenny asked me."

Mikasa frowned. "Your uncle," she stated. She could only wonder why Levi would bother mentioning his uncle.

"Yep," Levi answered sarcastically. "And a load of help he was." With a sigh, Levi pushed himself up from off of the wall. He strode over and pulled out a chair. He sat in it, looking up at Mikasa. "Let me rephrase this then: have you met someone that you are bonded to?"

Mikasa stared in surprise. "Bonded?"

Now it was Levi's turn to blink. "You mean you don't know?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes. "You're an Ackerman, right?"

"It's my last name," she said simply.

"I know that," he said quickly. His tone sounded annoyed at her vague answer, but Mikasa wasn't sure what answer to give him. She didn't even know why he had asked her such a question to begin with.

"I've already mentioned the Ackerman Power to you," he said, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow. "Right?"

Mikasa nodded. "Right," she answered slowly. To think that power came with the Ackerman name was new to her, and she wondered if her father had unknowingly experienced this 'Ackerman Power.' This was just another situation where she wished she could speak with her father.

"Well," Levi started. "The Ackerman Power also comes with the Ackerman Bond." He shook his head. "Even I don't know the full extent of the bond, or even how it works to its full potential. All I know is that it's there, and it can drive you crazy if you don't understand what you have."

Mikasa stayed quiet, listening intently. As quietly as she could, she pulled up a chair and sat down across from Levi. Folding her hands, she leaned forward slightly.

Levi glanced at her for a moment. "As Ackermans, we can bond ourselves to someone by mixing our blood with that selected person. You are bonded to that person and serve them for the rest of your life. The bond is only broken through death, and-" Levi stopped when he noticed her expression. "What? What's with the face?"

Mikasa shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. "Nothing. It's just…" she trailed off. "A bond?"

Levi scoffed. "It's not as crazy as Titan shifters or Ackerman Power, right?"

"Right," she muttered. She considered her options. It did not seem like Levi to spin some story, or jump on a theory without some knowledge about what he was speaking about. And as much as she had her misgivings about him, she knew he would not lie to anyone about something like this. She at least would like to hear him out before she made any hasty decisions.

Levi cleared his throat. "Anyway. You can create the bond by mixing your own blood with another. Accidental or not, the bond will be created if you are not careful. You will become connected to this person, and you will be able to share feelings, thoughts and emotions. Nothing is hidden from the bond." Levi paused for a moment before stretching out his hand. "The mark of your bond is created as a reminder for all to see."

Mikasa stared at his hand, noting the long red wound. It looked barely a day old, like an injury that he had obtained from cutting a piece of fruit. She looked up into his grey eyes. "That's the mark?"

Levi nodded. "That is the mark of a bond."

Mikasa flexed her hand instinctively, the same hand where her unhealed scar was. It had been years, and she still wondered why it wasn't healed. She knew something wasn't right. Cuts didn't just not heal like that, right? She had been too ashamed to ask anyone for help or for why she was like this.

But...with what Levi was telling her...could it have been…?

Did she create a bond by accident?

There was only one person whom she could have created a bond with. Only one person who she understood without expression of words. The idea of creating a bond with him both thrilled and terrified her.

He was the same green-eyed savior who she had grown attached to all these years.

Eren Yeager.

But if she really did create a bond with Eren, when had it happened? When had they mixed blood like that? She was sure the both of them would have known. But, Levi had said that the bond could happen by accident. Maybe she and Eren had created the bond by accident, without intending to.

She couldn't just ask Eren if he had an unhealable wound on his body. She even wondered if he would still carry the mark of a bond, with his healing abilities. For some reason, the thought of the mark of their bond being erased made her wince. Her palm flared up in pain instantly, as if in response to her thoughts.

She rubbed her palm absently, oblivious to Levi's watchful gaze.

"So," she heard him say. "You've already met someone?"

She looked up to see him watching her. He smirked in response to her inquisitive gaze. "I bet you didn't know what was happening."

Mikasa looked down, unsure how to answer.

She could remember being so attuned to Eren, becoming aware of his inner thoughts and feelings. She knew what he was passionate about, what he loved doing. She knew what set him off, and what calmed him down.

She had been aware of his pain.

The first time when the Titans had attacked them. She had felt his fear as he tried to save their mother. She had shared his fear. His fear became hers. His desperation was hers. She had felt his pain as he scrambled to pull the wood off of Carla as they tried to save her. But more importantly, she had felt his rage.

She felt his determination to succeed in his training, to become a Scout. She had felt how vigorously he had worked for his goal, how nothing could stop him. And she knew that nothing could stop him. Nothing could quench that fire that burned inside of him. Sometimes, she feared that the same fire he relied on to push him forward would burn him to cinders in the end, leaving nothing but ash.

She had felt that rage when the Titans had broken through the walls once more. She had felt that fire again, burning through him and propelling him forward. She had felt his hatred. There had been such intense hatred that it had burned her too, searing through her mind and straight through her heart.

She had felt his pain when the Titans had attacked him. She knew something was wrong. She had felt it. She hadn't know it then, but Eren was being eaten by a Titan. Her entire body had hurt and exploded with pain. First, it had been her leg, than her arm. Then everything hurt.

Her heart had hurt.

He was gone.

Like her parents. Like Carla and Grisha. He was gone.

But then, she knew that she couldn't die. Something inside of her wouldn't let her. She wasn't allowed to die. Not yet. She still had a job to do. But she could not yet identify the job.

She was glad she had fought. She was glad she had preserved her life. For Eren. The bond had been formed, and it had connected her to Eren.

Now she had an answer to present to Levi.

She shook her head. "No," she replied. "I didn't know then." She looked up at him. "But I do now."

Levi nodded, a slight tilt in his head. Then, he rose from his seat, pushing his chair back.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Levi paused, looking back at her. "Because," he answered simply. "You deserve to know, and I don't want to leave you wondering about the bond without having a vague idea on what it is about."

"So even you do not know a lot about the bond," she said.

Levi shrugged, turning away with the clear intent on leaving. "I wasn't given much," he replied.

Mikasa frowned at the vague answer. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him who his bonded was. But, she refrained from asking such a question. If Levi wanted to tell her, he would have in his explanation. Besides, she already had a vague idea on who his bonded was, just as she was sure he knew who her bonded was.

* * *

Mikasa unstrapped the saddle on the horse, pulling it and the blanket off. She was tired, sweaty, and thirsty, but none of her needs were expressed from her outward appearance. Instead, she stoically made her way to the tack room, holding the saddle and blanket effortlessly.

She had rode beside Eren this afternoon. This time, now that she was aware of it, she was sure that they were bonded. How else could she feel such emotion that was not her own? Even as she had gazed at Eren with such newfound adoration, he had rode on ahead, racing with Jean. She had felt his intense desire to beat Jean, to come up on top.

It was with that memory, and these new thoughts, that she was led to her tormented contemplation. Though her body was worn, her mind was sharp as she tended to her duties as a Scout.

She wondered if Eren was even aware of the bond. Did he know of this connection they shared together? Did he cherish it, value it, as much as she did?

But what if he despised it? What if he saw it as a bondage? What if the bond only worked on her end, but not on his because of his Titan abilities?

She stopped in the middle of the doorway of the tack room. Her heart felt heavy just thinking of those horrid ideas. But what if they were true? Should she explain the bond to Eren anyway? And if so, how would she go about explaining it to him?

What if he rejected her because of the bond?

She had lost so much. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him.

She sighed. Whatever happened, she would have to accept it. If Eren didn't want the bond, than she would go out of her way to make sure that he did not have to deal with it. She would take the brunt of the burden.

Because, when she was with Eren, she became aware of everything. The world seemed so much brighter, warmer...alive.

Eren made her feel alive, and she wanted to make him feel the same.

Even if Eren despised the bond, she would cherish it, because it brought her closer to him. Maybe it didn't bring him closer to her, but that was okay. She was fine with what she was given. The bond had shown her so much, and had opened her eyes to new things.

Because of the bond, because of Eren, the world got a bit more bearable.

This time, the world just got a whole lot more beautiful.

She heard footsteps, and without even looking, she knew who it was. She turned around as best as she could manage with the saddle. She stared up at the green eyes she knew so well.

"Hey," Eren said.

She blinked. "Hey." She handled the saddle easily, adjusting her grip on it. "What brings you here?"

He shrugged, holding up a canister. "I brought you some water. You could use it."

She stared at the offered drink, speechless. Setting the saddle down, she reached for the canister. "Thank you," she said. She tilted her head, staring at him thoughtfully. "How did you know?"

Eren shrugged. "I could tell you were thirsty."

Mikasa opened her mouth to say something, but all she got out was, "Oh." With nothing else to say, she tilted her head back and drank the water.

"I could also tell that you were thinking about something that troubled you," Eren continued. "Don't do that. Or rather, don't think about whatever's bothering you too much. It's weighing you down."

She gaped, startled that he was even aware of her troubles. "You...you knew that my thoughts were...heavy?" She inwardly winced at the word. 'Heavy' did not even begin to describe her thoughts.

Eren scratched the back of his head, suddenly uncomfortable. But Mikasa could not contain the joy she felt welling up inside of her. Did this mean that...he felt her emotions because of the bond? What else could it have been?

"Just don't dwell on what's troubling you, okay?" he said quickly.

She lowered her head with a small smile. "Alright," she answered.

Eren nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, so, anyway...that's all I have to say." He backed out of the door hastily, turning to leave.

Her heart gave a lurch, and it was as if time had slowed down. Before she could even give much thought into what she was doing, she rushed forward. "Eren!" she called out, starting forward. "Do you know?" She held out her hand, the one with the scar. "Do you...do you know?"

Anticipation nearly swallowed her. There was no going back, no taking the words she had so impulsively said back. Now, she waited for his response.

Eren's eyes flickered over to her hand, than to her face, than back to her hand. Her heart dropped just a little as the silence stretched on.

Maybe he didn't know.

But, Eren smiled. Slowly holding up his hand, he displayed a long, red gash on his hand. "The commander told me," he answered. "But...I think I've always known."

Mikasa's smile could not have been wider, just as their emotions and thoughts collided with each other.

There was her answer. The bond was intact.


	7. The Ackermans

_**Kenny and Uri**_

 _"Are you aware of what you have done?"_

 _"I am."_

….

Kenny always felt like the bond was a waste of potential. It was a useless form of bondage that connected him to another person for no other reason. He had wasted something special, something that he could have gained from. If he had thought it through, he could have used the bond for something else entirely. He was not sure what, but he would have used it to his own benefit.

But...he had to admit that being bonded to Uri wasn't all that bad. In fact, he kind of liked the Titan Shifter. But, he couldn't understand how someone with such power could be so helpless.

Even as Uri was slowly dying, Kenny remained baffled. He was surprised that Uri felt like what he was doing was all for the good of humanity. Was dying really going to benefit what was left of the pathetic race?

Part of the bond kept him aware of Uri's dwindling lifeforce. He could feel Uri's heart grow weaker as some unknown force attacked him. Everyday, Uri's life was being chipped away. Soon, there would be nothing left.

Kenny could feel Uri dying. He was feeling through the bond how weak Uri's body was really growing, and it terrified Kenny.

His palm, the one with the unhealed scar, didn't give him a moment's rest. It itched and burned, morning, noon and night. He felt like he had to do something...anything to save Uri and preserve that man's life. The bond was made aware of Uri's upcoming death, and the bond was urging him to do something, to take action and save Uri's life.

But he held back and did nothing. He did nothing, because he could do nothing.

He knew Uri was to be given up as a sacrifice to his own niece. Frieda, in her mindless Titan form, was to consume her uncle and inherit the Founding Titan. But what Kenny did not know was when such an event would take place. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

Kenny had refused to go, he had refused to find out the time and place of the ritual. He portrayed a careless attitude, like Uri's impending death did not matter to him. But on the inside, he knew that if he was to be made aware of the time and place, he would not be able to control himself. He would wind up rescuing Uri. The bond would force him.

But it didn't matter. The bond kept him connected to Uri, no matter what.

Kenny was leaning up against a tree, overlooking a field, when he felt Uri's pain. Suddenly, the sun was no longer hot. The birds had ceased their singing, and the air had gone still. The moment Uri felt fear, Kenny felt fear. The bond pulsed with fear, and Kenny's entire being was roaring to protect Uri. Through Uri's eyes, he saw the hideous Titan coming for him.

Kenny gasped, freezing. He was unable to move, unable to do anything, but share in the fear of his bonded.

He felt Uri's pain as the Titan dug into his body. He felt Uri's growing terror...

...then Kenny felt nothing.

His life, his own life...was no more.

Kenny continued to stay where he was, staring at nothing. The bond was still there, but it was...dark. The other end of the line existed no longer.

He didn't even notice that his hand had begun to bleed.

* * *

 _ **Levi and Erwin**_

 _"Let's just make it official."_

 _"Levi, what are you doing?"_

 _"I am completing the bond, willingly."_

…

Numb. He felt numb.

He could feel nothing but the lifeforce of his bonded fade away. As Levi sat next to Erwin on the roof, he contemplated on what he had done.

He could have done it. He could have saved Erwin's life and given him the Titan serum. He could have fed Bertholdt to Erwin's mindless Titan form and granted Erwin the power of the Colossal Titan.

But he hadn't. In the end, Levi had chosen to save Armin's life over Erwin's.

He had chosen to save the life of another Scout, over his best friend.

Levi thought he was going to blackout when he made the decision. His mind had exploded with pain, and he could barely move. Even as he made the decision to let Erwin die peacefully, the bond had tormented Levi. It had urged him to inject Erwin with the Titan serum. And he had wanted to. He had wanted to! He wanted Erwin to live. He needed Erwin just as much as the Scouts needed their commander.

He needed his friend, his bonded.

But even through the bond, Levi knew that Erwin was done with living. Turning him into a Titan Shifter would be sentencing him to a different Hell, and that was the last thing Levi wanted.

In a twisted and almost ironic way, Levi realized that he was fulfilling his promise, a promise he had sworn all those years ago. He had sworn that he would kill Erwin Smith, and today, he was fulfilling that careless vow. He had decided to let Erwin die. He had been the one who decided to let the commander bleed out.

Levi's eyes burned from the unshed tears, but he refused to let them fall. Tears would not turn back time and change his decision. All the tears he had left had been wasted on the field where Isabel and Furlan's bodies were buried.

Levi had the strong urge to save Erwin, to preserve his bonded's life. But Erwin's will had been stronger. As strong and fearless as he was, Erwin was also tired. He was tired of fighting, tired of condemning countless lives to their deaths.

He was tired of living. Tired...of everything.

Levi swallowed thickly, pushing past the growing lump in his throat. "But what about me?" he thought silently. "Were you tired...of me?"

Levi felt the brief, cool touch in the back of his mind through the bond, and he latched onto that. Bowing his head, Levi brushed his hand up against Erwin's cold fingers. He could hear Erwin's labored breathing, he could feel the slow and dying beat of Erwin's heartbeat.

He could feel Erwin dying.

It was terrifying. All he could hear was that faint heartbeat. He didn't know when it would give out. He didn't know when his heart would stop beating that slow and steady sound. But for the moment, it meant he had Erwin on this earth for a little while longer.

Levi no longer recognized the sound of his own voice, even as he spoke. "About my promise that I'd take out the Beast Titan," he started. "Looks like we're going to have to wait."

Rage filled him at the thought of the Beast Titan. It had been Zeke who had killed Erwin, and it was Levi who would return the favor. The bond screamed for Erwin's murderer, just as Levi inwardly screamed for Zeke's life. And he wanted it. He wanted Zeke dead more than anything. For a brief moment, Levi's vision turned red, and all he saw was the crimson color of rage. If the bond could no longer have Erwin, than it would have Zeke's blood spilling on the ground.

But Levi tampered down on those feelings. He did not need Erwin to feel his rage and anger in his final moments. What Erwin deserved was peace. Peace at last.

Hanji's voice broke through the haze that had consumed Levi up to this moment. "He's already dead."

Levi shook his head. This time, he grabbed Erwin's hand. He could tell Erwin was not dead. Levi felt it. There was just a small bit of Erwin left. Even as the bond stretched and frayed from the strain, it was still there.

Until Erwin breathed his last.

* * *

 _ **Mikasa and Eren**_

 _"Eren! Do you know? Do you...do you know?"_

 _"The commander told me. But...I think I've always known."_

…

She could tell that he was struggling. Everyday was a struggle for him. It was hard for him to breathe, and it was even harder for him to walk. He was growing tired and worn out. His face was gaunt and pale as the curse took ahold of him. But his green eyes had yet to lose their shine.

With less than three months to go before the curse took his life, Mikasa had to face the horrible truth.

Eren was dying.

Mikasa stared at the lone figure resting beneath the large tree. The branches of the mighty oak offered shade and protection. Eren sat with his back against the trunk of the tree, his eyes closed and a look of peace on his face. The long grass swayed in the warm breeze, ruffling his hair.

It was a beautiful, peaceful picture, and one that Mikasa wanted to cherish forever.

She approached him, sitting down next to him. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but the bond had alerted Eren to her presence long before they had even caught sight of each other.

Eren let out a shaky breath, leaning up against Mikasa. His head rested on her shoulder, and Mikasa tried to quell the rising sadness filling up inside of her as she felt his frail shoulder brush up against hers. He never showed this much outward affection, unless he really yearned for it. The curse must be worse than she thought.

"Have I ever told you 'thank you'?" Eren asked suddenly. His voice, which she was grateful for, still retained his usual spunk. Closing her eyes, she could recognize the voice of her bonded. It was one of the many ways she could identify Eren.

Mikasa blinked, surprised at the question. "You don't ever need to say that to me."

Eren was silent for a moment, his head still resting on her shoulder. "Oh. Okay." He pressed in closer to her, his eyes closed. "Well, thanks anyways."

Mikasa smiled. "You're welcome." She then frowned. "But...thank you for what?"

She felt him shrug lightly. "Oh, nothing. And everything." She felt his mind brush up against hers through the bond, and her smile returned. She lightly traced the scar over her palm, the very scar that declared their bond to the world.

"Mikasa Ackerman," Eren said suddenly. "Are you aware of what you have done?"

Mikasa nodded. "I am. I have bonded to you, and I am to protect you."

"You've always been there for me," he said quietly. "Protecting me, befriending me, caring for me. But I want you to do one more thing for me: I want you to go on living," Eren said. "Live, and carry on my memories. Because if you die, than the memories you carry of me within you die as well."

Tears fell down her cheeks. He had known. Even back then, when she was struggling to live, he had known.

"Eren…" she started.

"Promise," he ordered firmly.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Leaning back into a more comfortable position, she rested her head against his. "Let's just relax for today. It's so peaceful."

Eren sighed, sounding displeased. "You didn't promise. How can I die in peace if you didn't promise?"

She winced. Even though she had years to come to terms with The Curse of Ymir, she still feared the day when Eren would die.

"My death will not be peaceful," he teased lightly. "And it will be all your fault."

Mikasa sighed, relenting. "Fine. I promise."

Eren chuckled, sighing happily. "Good. Now we can relax." He snuggled into her, closing his eyes once more. Mikasa adjusted her seating position, moving her arm so she could wrap it around Eren's body.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just...so tired."

Mikasa rested her chin on his head, inhaling his scent as the tears fell down her cheeks. "It's alright," she said. She reached out for his hand, the hand that bore the same scar as hers, but Eren was already grabbing for her hand. They latched on, fingers entwined as they rested beneath the large tree.

"Thank you," Eren breathed sleepily, right as he dozed off in her arms.

Mikasa squeezed her eyes shut, finding comfort in the bond they shared. "You're welcome."


End file.
